Princess of Darkness
by Vic92091
Summary: Hermione stood, crying, as she watched her love walk out the door of Grimmauld Place to the battle that lay on the grounds of Hogwarts. Her crown sat upon her head, as she stared down at the bulge that is her stomach. 'A promise is a promise' she said
1. Big News

**_This was a thought I had. I have another story that I am currently writing for but i have writers block but this one popped into my head. Hope you like_**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger just happens to be the Princess of Darkness, but she never knew that. It started out to be nothing. Hermione was an average teenage witch with a past that was unknown. She always knew that she was adopted but she never really knew who her parents were until she got a letter by owl when she was going to her 7th year at Hogwarts.

_St. Mungo's Adoption Reunion_

_For Miss Hermione Granger and her_

_Adoptive Parents_

Hermione never knew she was adopted from the hospital of which witches and wizards go to. She was shocked. She hesitated to open the letter but she did.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to say that you and your adoptive parents, Julie Granger and Daniel Granger, have been invited to the reunion special of the children adopted from this hospital. I__t is not manditory but will be celebrated on August 28th of this year._

There she stopped. She ran to the kitchen yelling "MOM!"

She entered completely out of breath to see her mom making lunch.

"Mom? What hospital did you adopt me from?" Hermione asked, wanting to know.

"St. Johns. Why do you ask?"

"This letter says I was adopted in the wizards hospital."

"There must be some mistake"

"No mom... there isn't"

Hermione gave her mom the letter as she looked in the envelope to see for anymore papers. She found one and opened it. The minute she read it, her mouth dropped, her eyes widened. She dropped the letter and fainted to the ground.

Her mom looked at her in concern and then read the other piece of parchment. It read:

_Certificate of Birth_  
_Hermione Granger_

_Adopted Parents: Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Granger._

_Biological Parents: Miss Genevieve Riddle and Mr. George Ranside_

Her mom read the certificate over and over again. She couldn't make head nor tail with this piece of information. _'What's the big deal?' _she thought

Hermione woke up to a splitting headache. "Please tell me it was just a dream" she said with a hand to her forehead and her sitting on the floor.

"Why is this terrible?" her mother asked her.

"Mom, this tells me that im not a muggle born anymore. Im a… pureblood. And im related to the man who killed my friends parents" she said annoyed by this information.

"Oh" was all her could mother say

"Yea, Oh!"

"Remember Hermione, you cant chose your family" her mother said.

"Yes I know, but im not going to this reunion. You guys aren't able to go through the portal even if. Anti muggle magic was put on it so you cant get through" Hermione said.

Her mother nodded "I wasnt going to make you anyways."

"I go to Hogwarts in a week. I'll go start packing." Hermione got up and pulled her wand out of her belt loop. Lucky for her, she was now officially able to use magic outside of school since she turned 16 last year.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling. A cool breeze came from her opened window and calmed her. Then she saw an owl fly into her room and drop a letter on her lap and then flew out.

She looked at the letter.

_To Miss Hermione Granger_

_1079 Oak Street, Riverhead, England_

_The second door to the right, upstairs_

Hermione knew exactly where this was from once she turned over the envelope to see the Hogwarts crest sealed it.

She opened it hastily. She already had the schoolbook list and others, what more could she need.

She took out the letter and began reading

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations! You have been chosen for Head Girl. You and Mr. Malfoy will meet with your Head of House at the front compartment of the Hogwarts Express to be notified of your jobs as head. After, you will have a meeting with the prefects to explain their jobs as prefects. Again Congratulations and have a great summer_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione smiled. She forgot that they choose Heads this year. She flipped the envelope to reveal and "Head Girl" badge. She reread the letter just to make sure she read correctly but then it popped out in front of her eyes, the words: _Mr. Malfoy_. Her smiled faded and she laid back on her bed. She lifted her wand in the air and gave it a flick. All her stuff that she was taking packed into her trunk, neatly, except _The Standard Book Of Spell, Grade 7._

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she swished and flicked her wand and the book lifted into her hands and onto her lap and she began reading it.

* * *

**_My first chapter for my first Harry Potter fic... hope you liked it... R&R_**


	2. The Meeting

_**To answer some of your questions:**_

_**The deal with the name 'Riddle' and 'Ranside'... it was Hermione's parents, they werent married. Ranside was her pureblood fathers last name and Riddle her moms.**_

_**And Hermione not freaking out about who her parents are... some of you thought it wasnt as shocking. She FAINTED... you dont really faint unless its something shocking, disgusting, on purpose or others.**_

_**I understood that Voldermort is not pureblood but half, but i didnt want that so lets just say that he is.. k? Yes i know... Riddle is a muggle name**_

_**On with the story:**_

* * *

The week past and it was time to go to Hogwarts for her last year. She said goodbye to her parents on the platform and walked through the barrier with her trolley at hand. She was walking next to the train and something from the corner of her eye popped out: 2 red dots and a black one. She turned her head to see Ginny, Ron and Harry staring at her. She smiled and waved to them and they came running up to her. 

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said hugging her friend.

"Wow have you grown" Ron said eyeing her body.

Obviously Hermione's figure had changed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" she said, smiling again "Guess what?"

"You made Head" Ron guessed.

"How'd you know?" she asked puzzled.

They smiled "We knew it would happen eventually" Harry said.

"_You_ have a meeting to go to" Ginny said. She pointed to Ron and Harry "They'll take your trunk to the compartment. Just look for us after, kay?"

Hermione nodded and walked to the door.

"Wait… I just got that" she heard Ron say as she walked through it.

She walked up to the Head compartment to only meet her nightmare: Draco Malfoy

She opened the compartment door and sat on the opposite side of him and began reading _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7..._ again.

"You've really got to get yourself a boyfriend" Malfoy said, shaking his head in disgust.

"What? Cant a girl read?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yea but not all the time" he said.

She gave him a nasty look and then the compartment door opened to reveal Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"See Minerva… I told you they wouldn't kill each other… yet" Snape said as he entered the compartment, followed by McGonagall. She closed the door behind her.

"Congratulations on making Head" McGonagall said happily.

"Yes… indeed. You too have to patrol the nights and make sure any mishap in the halls is stopped" Professor Snape snarled.

"You will be sharing a common room and bathroom together. Dumbledore will show you that after the feast" Professor McGonagall said.

"You will have a meeting with the prefects soon which are in the next compartment. There you will have to explain the rolls of a prefect to them and answer stupid questions… am I making my self clear?" Snape said.

"Crystal" Hermione said, her book in her lap.

"Ok then, we'll see you at Hogwarts" McGonagall said and then left the compartment with Snape at toe.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Hermione put her book down, got up and walked out of the compartment to the one across to reveal the prefects. Malfoy followed.

"Hello Prefects" Hermione said as she enter. "Congratulations on making it this far"

"You will each have to patrol the night as do we and stop people from running, yelling, screaming, being stupid in anyway, or any thing that will get them or you in trouble" Draco said as he closed the compartment door and stood behind Hermione.

"There is a prefect bathroom that you can use… really big too, anyways, the password for this year is Lemon Lime Scent" Hermione said and looked at everyone who nodded.

"It's the statue of Boris the Bewildered. You'll find a door you could use to get into it." Draco said.

Everyone nodded "I think that's all we have to say" Hermione said. She looked back at Draco who nodded "See you guys later" and Hermione left.

She went back to the head compartment and got her book and left to find her friends. She walked down the corridor when she heard "Hey Mudblood"

She looked back and saw Malfoy walking towards her.

"Might not want to say that. Someone will get mad at their future Death Eater. What do you want?" she said, annoyed.

"Why are you so mad? You seem tensed. It seems that you became... me" he concluded.

"Why would you say that?" she said shaking her head and then giving him another look.

"_That_" he said pointing at her face.

"Huh?"

"Your expression. Your eyes say that something is wrong, but you don't want to tell anybody" he gave her that trademark smirk.

"That's rubbish" she said and started walking. He grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"You know it's the truth"

She yanked her arm out of his grip. "Its _my_ business. I don't intend on sharing it with _you_"

And with that she walked away.

'_I know something is going on. I don't know what, but I will find out' _Draco thought and then went to his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle already in it.

Hermione walked back and found the room with her friends in it.

She opened and sat down and began reading again.

"Something's up" Harry said, eyeing Hermione's expression.

"Ugh… it was Malfoy" she said.

Ron stood up "What did he do? Where is he?" he pulled out his wand and started walking towards the door.

Ginny pulled him back down to the seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Hes just being Malfoy"

"He got head boy, didn't he?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"That's going to be fun" Harry said sarcastically.

"Ugh" Hermione said again and went back to reading the last few chapters.

* * *

**_chapter 2 done... R&R_**


	3. Common Room Problems

**_Just so u guys know... this is DMHG fic, I like those fics alot so im writing one..._**

* * *

The Sorting went by like usual. There were 14 new Gryffindors, 15 new Ravenclaws, 11 new Hufflepuffs, and 13 new Slytherins. Then the feast began. Hermione and Ginny watched as Ron stuffed his face with as much food as he could get. He practically choked when he tried to swallow.

"You're supposed to chew first" Hermione said to him.

He glared at her. "Be careful Ron, she can give you a detention for being reckless" Harry whispered to Ron, a little too loud.

This time, Hermione stared daggers at them as they sniggered.

Once they all finished, they heard a fork banging against a glass from the head table where they found that Professor McGonagall was the one doing it. Dumbledore then stood up.

"Welcome back to those from the past, and Welcome to Hogwarts to our 1st years" he started. "I will start off with the Forbidden Forest which is off limits to anybody who wants to meet something out of the ordinary. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to warn you that if any student brings a dungbomb on the school ground will get detention and serve it with him. And Congratulations to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for making Heads." Everyone clapped, Gryffindor louder than any other, though Slytherin came close. "Heads, please stay a few minutes after. You may go to your dormitories, 1st years, follow your house prefects" and with that, everyone got up.

Hermione sat at the table and waited for everyone to leave, as they came by and gave her a pat on the back or shoulder for making head. She looked across the room to see Draco staring at her from the distance, with a determined look on his face. Then the doors shut, waking her up and she got up and walked to the heads table to meet the professors.

"You two will share a bathroom and a common room. I trust that you will not kill each other for the time being. Lets go to your dormitories" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

He led them to a tapestry with two brooms crossing and a lion on the left and serpent on the right.

The lion and serpent turned to face them

"Pass-" the lion said "word" the serpent finish.

"Unity" Dumbledore said clearly.

The tapestry opened up to reveal a hole in the wall. Dumbledore led them in to show them the common room. It was much like the Gryffindor commone room only with a little bit of green and silver, here and there although there was a staircase that looked like the one that leads to the Great Hall excepts it curves a bit.

"This is your common room that you will be sharing. Over there" he indicated to a bookshelf "Is your private library. Some of the books you find there are not in our school library so take the opportunity to read them, Miss Granger" he looked at her over his half moon glasses. Hermione smiled "Up the stair cases you will find the washroom you will be sharing. It is similar to the prefects washroom. To the left is your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy. It is marked HB for Head Boy and yours is on the right, Miss Granger, marked HG for Head Girl or Hermione Granger if you prefer. You trunks have already been placed in your rooms and you are allowed to decorate you dormitory any way you like" Dumbledore smiled at them and left the room. The tapestry closed behind him.

Hermiones smile vanished and went back to her death stare. Draco saw this and was shocked to see that she even had one. Hermione ignored his look of concern and sat at an armchair near the fire and began reading again. Draco still stared at her…

"Something's up" he concluded.

Hermione did not even bother looking up at him "What makes you say that?" she said in an ungrateful way.

"Granger, didn't we have this conversation already… I know something's bugging you so just let out with it"

Hermione slammed her book shot and stomped up the stairs to her dormitory.

"You cant hide the truth!" Malfoy shouted.

He heard Hermione slam her door shut

Inside her room, she had the normal four posts bed with a desk, a chair, and a dresser. There was a painting of an old woman sitting in a chair with a cat that resembled Professor McGonagall we she tranfigured. "Hello Dear" she said. The window was open letting in a slight breeze of September weather. Hermione throw herself onto her bed with her head in her pillow.

She heardsomething at her window and looked up to see a beautiful black raven standing on the windowsill with a letter attached to its leg.

She looked puzzled at the raven until it came and landed on her shoulder and stuck its leg out. Hermione took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know who you are and you secret. You will be given another letter soon but not at this moment. I will send a port key. I hope to finally meet you soon._

_Your Grandfather_

Hermione reread the letter… she dropped it and fainted.

The woman in the picture gasped "Oh My" and ran out of her portrait.

**.: With Draco :.**

Her heard a loud thump and someone gasping. He looked up and in a picture with a man in his late 50's was sitting reading a book when a woman came in.

"Sir, you must help. The child has fainted" she said, panting hard.

Draco jumped to his feet "Hermione" he whispered.

"So thats the childs name" the woman said rubbing her chin


	4. Nice Boy?

Draco ran to the staircases and dashed up the stairs to Hermione's room. He burst through the door and saw Hermione on the floor with a letter clenched in her hand. He runs over and picked up Hermione's head but she didn't budge.

"Hermione, you have to wake up… If Potter and Weasley see this they're gonna kill me" he said, a hint of scared in his voice.

The woman in the portrait came back and looked at the site.

"She was just reading a piece of parchment and then she fainted. Look at the letter boy" the woman said.

Draco looked at Hermione's right hand were the letter was held. He grabbed it out of her hand and looked at the letter. His eyes widened as he saw the Dark Mark in the top right hand corner. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Grangers Pureblood? Shes related to Lord Voldermort." At this Hermione popped up, gasping for air.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Draco looked at her puzzled. "He's not here. Granger… whats this about?" he said holding up the letter.

Hermione's eyes widened like dinner plates again. "Can this day get any worst?" she asked.

"Probably… but that depends on what you ate" the woman in the picture said. "I ate a bowl of pudding once… ended up breaking my arm in Quidditch when I came to this school. I was keeper. Lovely game too…" Hermione looked at the woman. She shut up and Hermione looked back at Draco.

"Explanation would be nice" he said with his eye brows raised.

Hermione sighed. "Lets start with the summer"

She told him about the certificate she found in her adoption envelope. His eyes widened. He never knew she was adopted. She went on about how terrible it was, knowing that she was related to the man who killed her friends parents. She finished with the black raven that Draco noticed was on one of the post of Hermione's bed, staring at them as they talked.

"Are you going to tell Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head 'no' "I will have to eventually though" she said not sure of what would happen.

Draco smiled a weak smile. Hermione knew something was up. She knew he would never back down and show the weak smile that he did.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned, even for Malfoy.

"Its nothing… nothing at all" he said showing that weak smile again.

Hermione shrugged it off. "When do you think hes going to send for me?" she asked.

"Halloween" Draco said without a thought. Hermione looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Hello… my fathers a death eater… remember? Or has that bushy hair gone to your head?" he asked… turning back to Malfoy.

Hermione stared daggers at him. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

He looked down at the tip, scared of what she was going to do. She pulled it back and spun it around her head saying some sort of chant that Draco couldn't understand.

Suddenly, Hermione's hair turned silky and straight to the point where it fit her style perfectly.

Dracos mouth dropped. "Wow" was all he could say.

Hermione smiled. "You like?" she asked.

Draco, mouth still open, nodded.

"Good, now, if you don't mind I would like to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow" she said getting up, taking her letter and stashing it into her desk. She took her wand and gave it a wave at her trunk. It opened up and all of her clothes folded nicely into the drawers in her dresser. All her books were stacked nicely on the desk with the spine showing.

Draco got up and left her to her thoughts.

"He's a really sweet child" the woman said in the portrait. "He seems very worried about you"

"Please… Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself" Hermione said. She changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed and shut off the lights.

"I still think he's a nice boy" the woman in the picture said.


	5. A Marriage That Will Last Forever

The next month was the same thing sometimes. Hermione always got a letter each week from her grandfather, setting dates, telling her whats going to happen, and so on and so forth. Draco always looked frightened when he was alone with Hermione or just in a matter of thought. They talked at some points. A homework question here and there and little conversations about Hermione's letters.

One seemed very important…

**_Flashback -_**

_Hermione,_

_I will see you on the night of Halloween. You will receive the Dark Mark for being the heir to my thrown, and will also marry the Prince of Death Eaters. I'm sure you will like each other quite… lovingly. Be ready at midnight._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Lord Voldermort_

Just then, an eagle owl flew in threw the window and dropped a role of parchment on Draco's lap. He read it and then closed it with his eyes closed too. Then he threw the letter in the fire…

The day had finally come. It was Halloween.

"All students!" Mrs. McGonagalls voice came from the head table that afternoon.

Dumbledore got up and every ones head turned toward him.

"Tonight is the feast of Halloween. We will be having a special celebration. A dance has been set up by our prefects and heads. You are allowed to where costumes. The dance will be setup a half hour after when dinner should begin but we shall have dinner at the dance. The prefects have designed a haunted house in the Forbidden Forest if you wish to be scared to the point where you lose your voice or your knickers." He said with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes "That is all the announcements for today… please precede to your classes"

_**- End flashback**_

That was then… this is now. The time had come. It was 9:30 o'clock at night.

"Only two and a half hours" Hermione said to herself while she dressed in a costume she and Ginny chose.

She wore a long black dress the reached the floor. It was long sleeved and hugged her figure perfectly. She wore simple 'Mulan' like shoes.

A knock came to the door.

Hermione took her wand, gave it a swish and stuck it in the pocket of the hooded cloak that came with the costume.

Draco stood at the door, dressed as the masked man from Phantom of the Opera **_(A/n: I don't know his name.. give me a break)_**

He looked dumbfounded at how Hermione looked… very dark yet beautiful.

"Yes?" Hermione broke him out of thought.

"Dumbledore suggested we go together since we are heads" he said simply. Hermione nodded.

"Shall we go?" Draco said and stuck out on arm for Hermione.

She put her hood up and walked to Draco and gripped his arm as if they were a just married couple, though they didn't seem to smile much, just a smirk.

They walked down the steps of the headroom and out of the tapestry's door.

They made it to the staircase that lead to the great hall to find it lined with students all coupled up.

The clapped as Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs and meet with Dumbledore at the door of the great hall.

"Now that our heads and prefects have joined us" Dumbledore said and Hermione and Draco now noticed all the prefects lined up with their partners behind them all dressed up as well. "That dance shall begin" Dumbledore said and raised his hands. The doors to the great hall swung open to reveal an open space in the center. Little round tables surrounded the edges of the dance floor and a DJ was up at the great table with a banner hanging above him saying "The Muggle and Magical DJ Nutters"

Hermione and Draco were the first to walk into the great hall and see what magic can really do. On the tables were menus for everyone since they hadn't at all eaten yet.

The DJ started playing and everyone in the great hall rushed past Hermione and Draco and began dancing. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled… Draco led Hermione to the dance floor where _they_ began to dance _themselves_.

The time passed and it was just about midnight. A grandfather clock that stood in the hallway struck twelve and Hermione gasped. Her and Draco both looked at the door to the way out.

"Im sorry Draco but I have to go" Hermione said and ran out of the Great Hall.

Draco ran to the door on the side of the Head Table and ran out like a bullet.

Hermione ran to the heads room and up to her room were the raven stood with a letter tied to her leg. Hermione ran over and took the letter

_It is Time_

The letter said. In the corner of the parchment was the Dark Mark that was glowing black. Hermione knew what she must do. She touched it and felt something pulling at her navel. She felt like she was floating and then ground appeared under her feet. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a circle of Death Eaters. All of them had their hoods up and their faces covered. In front of her was Lord Voldermort, on his thrown. Next to him stood two Death Eaters. One seemingly looking like the others son.

"Welcome grand daughter" said Voldemort in his evil way.

Hermione didn't flinch at all. "What is it that you want with me?" Hermione said, with a death glare on her face and the words rolling out of her mouth as evil as ever.

The young Death Eater flinched at her stare.

"As you noticed in your previous letter, you will be receiving the Dark Mark tonight and will marry the Prince of Death Eaters" he said simply.

"I do not wish to do such thing" Hermione said.

"But you will… you are the heir to my throne" he said getting up and walking slowly to Hermione. "You are the one who is to carry on what I have done and create an heir of your own with the Prince. You are the Princess of Drakness and you will always be Hermione Granger"

Hermione dropped down to her knees… she didn't like this news and started breaking down and cried.

"I bet you are wondering what did happen to your real parents" Voldermort said, sitting down again. Hermione nodded with tears still rolling down her face. "Well… your mother was the last Princess of Drakness. She did as she was told but when it came time for her to marry the last Prince of Death Eaters, she refused. She ran off with a death eater that betrayed us… and that's how you were born. Once I found out… I killed your parents-"

"You killed you own daughter… my mother!" Hermione asked, voice rising. She wiped away the tears.

"She betrayed all of us… Lucius moved on and married Narcissa and had Draco, our new Prince of Death Eaters. You'll be marrying him tonight."

Hermiones mouth gapped open as she heard the news. The youngest Death Eater that was standing next to Voldermort's head dropped. Voldermort walked over to the two Death Eaters and pulled down their hoods. There stood Lucius with a smile plastered on his face and Draco whose head was down. He looked up to Hermione and said "Im sorry" and then his head dropped again.

"No" Hermione said and dropped her head as well.

"Yes Hermione" her grandfather said "You have been arranged to marry Draco since you were born. It should be an honor to marry a pureblood family after having to deal with those foul muggles"

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled "They were kind to me… always there for me. For all I knew… you, my grandfather that I never knew, were dead!"

"You will not rise your voice to me young lady" Voldermort said calmly. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be born. You should be thankful and you are going to do this even if you refuse"

"The ceremony shall begin" Lucius said and pulled something from behind his back. It was a box. He walked over to Voldermort, knelt down before him and opened it. Inside was a knife with a serpent carved on the blade. Voldemort took grip on the knife and walked over to Hermione. He lifted her sleeve up and cut a mark on the lower part of her wrist. He took out his wand and tapped it lightly. It went lime green and formed itself into the Dark Mark. Then he walked over to Draco.

He stared at him, not even saying a word. Draco nodded and walked over to Hermione, knelling on the floor. He helped her up and stood in front of her with sadness in his eyes.

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She jumped and put him in an embrace, crying into his shoulder.

"Im sorry. Hermione" Draco whispered into her ear. "I never thought it would happen like this"

"You are not following him, are you?" she asked, quietly so no one can hear but him.

"No" he replied "Just go along"

"You two are to be entwined by blood so nothing can break it" Lucius said.

Dracos head dropped again as they let go of each other. They both faced Voldemort and he came to them with the knife. He took Hermione and Draco's left hand and cut a line on their ring finger. Then he put their cuts together. Hermione and Draco watched in amazement as it glowed a lime green. Then it went around their fingers and vanished leaving a tattoo that looked like ivy going around their fingers. They pulled their hands away and looked at it clearly. The tattoo was black and the details of the leaves and stems were lime green. It was pretty. Hermione Granger was now Hermione Malfoy. Hermione and Dracos head dropped at the thought. They both touched the permanent ring and vanished back into their own bedrooms, lying on their beds.

"It was just a dream" Hermione said to herself.

Then there was a knock at the door. She gave her wand another swish and Draco stood at the door.

"Hermione?" he asked, rising his left hand to reveal the ivy ring tattoo on his ring finger.

Hermione looked down at her hand and saw it too.

She gasped "It wasn't a dream?"


	6. First Dance

* * *

Draco shook his head at Hermiones question. It was no dream but the real deal. The permanent ring that was placed on both of their ring fingers could not be broken.

"You knew… didn't you?" Hermione asked looking at him straight in the eye, giving him a death glare.

His head dropped and he examined his shoes carefully.

Hermiones face went from the death glare to a shocked look. "You did"

He looked up at her with sorry eyes but nodded his head.

"I was born and raised to marry the Princess of Darkness" he said dully.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You were born on freedom, but you were eventually going to be found and have to marry the Prince of Death Eaters… me" hes head dropped to his feet again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, getting off her bed and walking towards him.

"I didn't find out that you were her till this year." He said.

Hermione looked at him as his head rose to look at her, both eye to eye. "You should have told me once you found out" Hatred spread across her face, sorrow on his.

"Im sorry" he repeated, "I didn't mean for it to end up like this. I tried all I could to find a way to get us out of this. But…"

"But?" Hermione said wondering what he was going to say.

"When blood is entwined in a marriage, nothing can break it. This tattoo is permanent and there is no way to get it off." He said and lifted his left hand to show her his ring.

Hermione looked down at her hand and spotted her ring too. The anger went away and all she felt was hurt. She closed her hand into a fist and dropped onto the floor and broke into tears.

Draco crouched down in front of her and embraced her in a hug. "We can make this work Hermione."

Hermione nodded in his shoulder. "Im willing to try" she mumbled.

Draco smiled to himself. Hermiones breathing slowed down and went to an even pace.

She looked up at him with a tear-stained face but did stop crying.

"Do you think the dance is over yet?" she asked.

"Not yet"

Hermione got out of his grip and got up. She walked to the door that led to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, confused.

"Im washing my face. That dance cant end without the Heads"

She walked out with eyeliner, mascara, black eye shadow and lipstick on.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked with a smile and an arm out for her to grab.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, quite" she said and grabbed his arm.

"And may I add you look very dark today.Yet beautiful" he added. Hermione giggled.

They walked out of the Head Common Room and headed back down to the Great Hall.

They entered the great oak doors and saw everyone still dancing, then a slow song came on.

Draco looked over to Hermione and she nodded. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the music.

"This is the best school ever" they heard a 1st year say to his partner.

Draco smiled and bent his head to Hermione's ear. "Did you realize that this is the first dance we've shared as a married couple?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

Draco looked back at Hermione, examining every inch of her face. Her eyes caught his easily. They showed a sense of being secure, caring, and trustworthy. Then he noticed something else… love.

He smiled at her and before he knew it, he was reaching down to Hermione and kissing her passionately. What shocked him most was that she returned it.

"What is bloody hell are you doing?" a voice screamed from behind Draco.

They pulled apart to see a shocked Ron and Harry.

"Were you two just…" Harry looked at them seriously. "Am I having a nightmare?"

"No your not, Harry" Hermion said and stood in front of Draco.

"Are you kidding me Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him her death glare… boy, if looks could kill.

"Your not" he concluded, "Have you gone mad?"

"Umm Ron…" Harry said calmly from behind, getting a glimpse of Hermione's stare.

Harry trailed down to make sure they weren't holding hands… there he saw that they both had the same ring. He looked back and forth, from ring to ring, then from face to face.

"What are those?" Harry said and pointed to Hermione's ring. "Please tell me its just a friendship ring"

Hermione lifted up her hand. "Guess again"

"You have gone MAD!" Ron shouted.

Hermione's anger rose. She showed he palm to Ron, not intentionally. Her ring was completely visible to him now. The lime green of her ring glowed brightly. Then she had a green aurora around her. A green beam shot Ron right at his chest and he flew back and crashed into Harry. They both fell to the floor. The green disappeared from Hermione and she fell to the floor, past out.

"Oh no" Draco said to himself.

"Whoa… what was that?" Ron asked as he got up and gripped his head.

Draco looked at Harry and Ron then back to Hermione. He quickly scooped her up and ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *


	7. Explanations

Hermione woke up with the biggest, splitting, headache she had ever had. She tried opening her eyes but it was too bright even though the lights were dimmed. Her hands automatically reached for her eyes and she felt something wet on her forehead. She realized it was a cold damp cloth.

"Your awake" a gentle voice said.

Hermione tried one more time to open her eyes… she kind of succeeded but she still had to squint. She then realized that she was on her bed in her room. Draco was coming toward her. He gently sat next to her on her bed and put his hand to her forehead and switched the cloth around so the cold side was on her head. He smiled down at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, softly.

Hermione nodded which was a bad idea. It felt as if a big air bubble was in her head and it just burst into many other bubbles.

"What happened before?" she asked him, her eyes going into focus and not having to squint anymore

Draco looked down at his hands that were on his lap.

"Well… your grandfather is a powerful wizard. We all know that. Your pureblood with very powerful families. Lord Voldemort has the power to do magic without a wand. It usually skips generations so you mom didn't have it but went to you. That's something special… not many people have it" Draco said now looking up at Hermione, straight in the eye. "When two purebloods with this power get married, then there power doubles. You had it and didn't know about it till just recently. I have it but ive known for my entire life. It just happens on either instincts or your own free will. That's why I went to Dueling in the 2nd year… I wanted to see who else had it. But only me and you have this" he raised his palm and looked at it.

"So then, why did I faint?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't used to the power. It drained your energy because you don't know how to fight it"

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

Draco smiled and nodded "Although…"

"What?"

"The Lord wishes to teach you as well, but to use it against instead of defending"

Hermione looked at the ceiling, examining it closely.

"You'll learn with him but I will teach you how to use it for defense" Draco added.

Hermione smiled and looked at her husband. She sat bolt right up now that the headache was fading easily. She kissed him on the cheek and then looked back at him as his face turned crimson red.

"Im gonna take a bath" Hermione said and got up. She grabbed her towel and robe and walked through the bathroom door.

Draco smiled as he watched her shadow fade within the creaks of the door, then left her room for her privacy.

**.: 30 minutes later :.**

Hermione came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and herself wrapped in her robe. She walked to her dresser and got dressed into pajamas: pants that have kisses on them with the words "Smooch" written around them and a white cami bra. She took out her wand and mattered a chant. Warm air come out of the end and dried her hair like a blow drier. Then she muttered another incantation of some sort and spun her wand around her head and it straightened to how she had it before she got in the shower.

She looked herself over in her mirror, making sure she didn't have any wet spots on her shirt that would be inappropriate for everyone to see. She turned out fine and then walked out of her room to the stairwell. She could see from the balcony, Draco reading a book near the fireplace, still in his Halloween costume.

Hermione walked down the stairs quietly to not disturb Draco. She snuck up behind the couch and then jumped next to him saying "Hiya!" all cheery and happy.

She scared him out of his wits because he dropped the book and his eyes were practically out of his head.

"Are you mad?" he asked staring at her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just bored"

She got up and grabbed a book from the private library. She walked back up the stairwell and into her room without saying another thing to Draco. She closed her door and went to her balcony and sat on the Adirondack chair that were supplied for this spot and looked over the quidditch pit and lake. She opened her book and began to read.

She had just been reading for about fifteen minutes, and yet she got pretty far, she heard something go '_swoosh'_ by her and she looked up to see nothing. She went back to reading for another minute or so till she heard the '_swoosh_' again. She looked up and saw a flash of green go by. She was starting to get scared yet frustrated.

Anger started ruling her thoughts as to what it is that was bugging her. Her brow furrowed and a death glare came upon her face before she realized. The wind started to pick up around her. It was like a tornado only it was around Hermione and nothing else. He hair whipped up and she shut her eyes to block anything from flying in them. Her book's pages started turning to various places. She opened her eyes to see Draco on his broom stick with his quidditch uniform on and a shocked look on his face threw the wind. Hermione moved her hands aside as if pushing something away and the wind stopped. She looked up at Draco.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes…" he said still with the shocked look "They were glowing… green?" he lowered down onto her balcony and smacked his head with his hand saying "Duh"

"Huh?" Hermione asked, with an eyebrow in the air.

"That was your rage… did I really make you that angry but flying around you?" he put a questionable look on his face. Hermione gave him a glare and fear struck throw Draco. "Ummm… yea, right. Anyways, that was your rage. When you get angry, things happen. But you can control them, you just have to learn. I've never seen the wind pick up like that again... wow" Draco shrugged it off. He mounted his broom and rode off in the air.

"Hey Draco!" Hermione called out, while leaning against the edge of her balcony.

He turned around and faced her.

"Can you take me flying?" she asked with puppy dog eyes on.

Draco smiled and rode back down to her balcony.

He stuck out a hand for her to grab and she accepted. He pulled her in front of him onto his broom sidesaddle style.

"Comfy?" he asked. She didn't like sidesaddle but she could deal, so she nodded. "Hang on" he said. Hermione put her arms around his neck. Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and the other on his broom handle.

Draco mounted his broom and went soaring through the air. He went straight to the Quidditch pitch and stopped in the center of the field, high in the air.

Hermione looked down but then shut her eyes and put her head close to Dracos chest while her arms went around his neck tightly.

"You ok?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head "Just peachy" she said without moving her head or opening her eyes.

He looked at her questionably. "Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Look"

She pulled her head out and looked at him. He nudged his head to his left where it pointed to the lake. She looked over and saw the moon reflecting off of it and making the scenery look quiet, dainty… romantic.

"Wow" Hermione said, her eyes as round as dinner plates. "Its beautiful"

"Just like you" Draco said.

Hermione glanced over and smiled at him. He leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Hermione gasped at the sudden action, giving Draco access to enter her mouth. Her eyes widened but soon closed as she started to kiss him back.


	8. Unexpecting News

Draco lowered the broom back to Hermione's balcony. She climbed off and looked back at Draco who was smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks" she said

"You're my wife. I'd do anything for you" he said and smirked seductively at him.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a quick peck.

"Good night Draco" she said. She walked back to the doors and closed them shut. Through the window, she winked at Draco and then closed the curtains

Draco grinned to himself and then mounted his broom and landed on his balcony as he went in and went to sleep.

**.: Morning :.**

Hermione woke up, freshly, around 10:30 in the morning.

"Not bad" she said refering to the time.

A tapping noise bothered her ears. She looked over to her window and saw the raven sitting on the windowsill.

She walked over and opened the window. The raven flew around the room and then landed on her shoulder sticking a leg out with a letter on it.

Hermione sighed and took the letter.

_Don't forget… you and Draco must have an heir of your own once school is finished_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione's hand smacked to her mouth in shock. Then she looked up at her window and saw an eagle owl fly by.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Hermione count down and then she heard aloud thump.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of her room to Dracos. She opened the door to reveal him in silk green boxers and a wife beater, on the floor, passed out with a letter clenched in his hand.

Hermione found Draco's wand lying on his side table and gripped it and stood above him.

"_Des Bierta_" Hermione said and pointed the tip of the wand at Draco.

Water came out of the wand and splashed on his face. He woke up in an instant.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Draco just realized the letter, clenched in his hand.

"Did you get this yet?" he asked raising the letter to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"What are we going to do?" he asked

Hermione shrugged. "Do what it says… I can't stop your father, I just out rank him"

Draco looked at her. It was true though… now that she was pureblood and related to the most powerful dark wizard, she did indeed out rank Lucius… by A LOT

"Im gonna go down to eat" Hermione said and turned around and left the room.

'_Maybe it isn't bad being married to Hermione. She's sweeter than I thought_' Draco thought.

He got up and got dressed into black, baggy jeans and a green hoody.

**.: With Hermione :.**

Hermione was sitting on the floor of her room in front of the mirror, brushing her hair fluently.

'_I know Draco was a jerk and stuff, but now he seems completely different. Maybe hes changed since Lucius went to Azkaban. You never know. If our child is a boy or girl, it doesn't matter, im not letting grandfather take them. Just watch what happens when he discovers that for himself'_ she thought. She gave a little smirk.

She got up and put her brush on her dresser. She looked over herself once more in the mirror. She was wearing jeans with a black hoody. She put on some black eyeliner, and mascara on with a squirt of perfume, and walked out of her room.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Draco standing at the bottom smiling at her as she came down.

"Shall we walk together, my dear" he bowed.

Hermione smiled and nodded. He smiled back and they walked to the Great Hall with their arms linked.

They opened the doors and entered… everyone around gasped. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then separated so no one would suspect something. Once they reached each other's table, they looked at each other and gave a death glare so they would convince everyone. It did.

Hermione sat with Ginny. Soon Harry and Ron joined, giving Hermione a dirty look.

"I cant believe you" Ron said.

Hermione's eyebrow furrowed.

"You just had to go and marry Malfoy. Your only seventeen" Harry added. He said it quietly so no one else could here.

Ginny gasped "You and Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at her. "We need to talk"

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast with marmalade and ran, with Ginny trailing behind, out of the Great Hall to the girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was.

Lucky for them, she wasn't in there at the time.

Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny "I need to tell you something"

* * *

**_If you guys dont know, Des Bierta means wake up in spanish._**


	9. Not A Secret Anymore

**_To let you guys know, you are right about despierta... i asked my dad and after being in America 4 more then 20 years, he still hasnt lost his accent so thats what i thought i heard... sry 4 the mistake but when i have another thing in spanish i think im gonna relay on my mom for the translation and spelling..._**

* * *

**Last** **Time:** _Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny "I need to tell you something"_

**Now:**

Ginny stared straight at Hermione. '_This has to_ _be good_' she thought.

"Something happened over the summer" Hermione said.

Ginny still stared at Hermione. "What happened 'Mione?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her left hand where the ring laid.

"I was arranged to be married to Draco since the day I was born…"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "What?" she asked shocked.

"Yea," Hermione replied "Hes the Prince of Death Eaters and im the Princess of…" she trailed off… but then started again as the look of pure interest in Ginny's face appeared. "_Im the Princess of Darkness_"

Ginny looked at her with a questionable look. "I've heard of that" Ginny looked to the floor for a thought "That was _his_ daughter… your not her, are you?"

Hermione shook her head and looked down as Ginny looked up at her. "Then how did you get that name?"

"Im his granddaughter" Hermione said sadly and Ginny gasped.

Hermione showed her the permanent ring "This is the Dark Mark and wedding ring for me and Draco. I cant take it off and it will always be there. Draco nor me can do anything about it"

Ginny looked at it more closely. "Who ever thought of that was stupid yet a _genius_."

"What?"

"That's a _beautiful_ ring. The lime green _really_ goes with that black. And that ivy design is _lovely_." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. "I know… but it only brings horror to me as I look upon it"

"Yea but look on the bright side… Malfoy wont be a snob to you anymore now that you're his wife" Ginny said with a smile "And if he does, you can just tell _grandfather dearest _and see what happens"

Hermione laughed.

"Im serious" Ginny said.

Hermione gave her a little smirk "You cant tell anybody this ok?" her face went serious as Ginny nodded "Good. Lets go finished our breakfast"

Hermione headed to the door as Ginny followed.

"Dreadful" a voice said still in the girls bathroom. "Just dreadful"

Hermione stopped suddenly in the hall.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Moaning Myrtle" Hermione said as she turned around and ran back to the bathroom.

She rushed through the door to find Moaning Myrtle on the U-bend.

"Keeping secrets are we?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"As friend of Harry Potter, such as yourself, I'd expect better" Myrtle went on. "You are the heir in which I feared the most."

"Please Myrtle… don't tell anyone" Hermione pleaded.

"Oh I wont… you will," Myrtle said slyly. "_eventually_"

Hermione looked down at her hands and spotted her ring. "I know" she said softly.

"What? Im sorry I couldn't hear you" Myrtle said, lying ever so badly.

"I know" Hermione said more clearly as tears started forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Now be gone with you. I don't want to look at someone who betrays Harry Potter" Myrtle vanished into her stall.

Hermione ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for the heads common room.

"Hermione!" she heard Ginny call.

She stopped and turned to see Ginny just getting through the door, slowly and calmly.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she started off for the common room again.

She found the tapestry and muttered "_Unity_" and entered through. The hidden door shut automatically as Hermione stepped through.

She ran toward the fireplace when she saw Draco reading a book on the couch.

Draco heard someone behind him _sniff_' as in a cry. He turned around and saw Hermione crying and her head dropped looking down to the floor.

"Hermione" he said getting up and rushing over to her "What's wrong?" he asked.

He embraced her as she fell into his arms, crying harder and harder.

She mumbled to Draco "Im a traitor"

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long and that its so short... schools been really killing me. Im good at all the stuff but i have the biggest feeling that im failing so ive been focusing on that. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as i can _****_-Vic-_**


	10. Pain Always Means Something

Draco didn't understand what Hermione was talking about.

_She's not a traitor. She never has been one_ He thought

He looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He held her tight and stroked her hair with his hand.

"You're not a traitor Hermione" he said softly to her.

She nodded her head "Yes I am**…** I've betrayed my friends' trust. I'm a traitor to them. Moaning Myrtle just made me realize that" she said, still not looking up at him.

Draco felt a rush of sorrow go through him. _Because of me**…** Potter and Weasel hate her because of me_

Hermione felt a strike of pain at her hand. She looked at it and her ring's lime green ivy was glowing**…** violently too.

It started to hurt even more and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, concerned.

"It hurts" she complained and showed him the glowing ring.

His eyes shot with pain and his head dropped. "Its time" he said simply.

"What?" Hermione asked in between the pain.

"You're going to have your first lesson with the Lord. All you need to do it touch your ring" he explained.

"Im not… going" she said now that the pain was getting worst.

"You have to Hermione… you cant fight it. You'll be fine" he said now looking at her.

Hermione nodded and got up. She ignored the pain and took out her wand.

"Princesa de Oscuridad" she said **_(A/n: hopefully that's right… if not then correct me)_**

A long black dress formed on her. It reached the ground and the sleeves were long and bell-like at the end. Silver rings appeared on every finger and her wedding ring turned silver as well. The lime green still engraved. A black veil was placed on her head to cover her face.

She flipped the veil over so Draco could see her face. She had black eyeliner and mascara one with black lipstick.

"Talk about Goth" Draco said to her.

She smiled and wiped away the residue of her tears without messing up her make up.

She walked over to Draco and gave him a hug. "Ill be back" she said and gave him a quick kiss. She put down herveilbefore touching her 'mark' and being sent to a clearing in a forest surrounded by death eaters.

"You have finally realized what that meant" she heard a sly voice say.

She looked up to see her grandfather on his throne staring down at her.

She lifted the veil "What's on the schedule today?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"It looks like Draco has been rubbing off on you. You have gotten his smirk" Lucius's voice came.

A death eater walked out of the crowd and stood next to the Lord.

"You could say that" she said. She hated Lucius… who didn't?

She gave him a death glare… one that he had never seen before. He quivered under her stare.

"Hermione… stop" the Lord said.

She stopped giving the glare to Malfoy and looked to her grandfather.

"I was told that Iam here to train" she said to him.

He nodded.

"Then what are we doing sitting around here for. I want to know exactly how to work this" she lifted her hand and a black flame engulfed it.

"But you already know how to" he replied to her.

She looked at him puzzled and just thought of something.

She looked over to Lucius, whose hood was down. Rage brew through her and he blackened flamed hand grew with it. She pointed it to Malfoy and a black ray came out of her hand and shot him in the chest. He went flying back and crashed into a tree, still conscious sadly.

Hermione looked stunned, while Voldemort looked proud. "The training shall begin"


	11. First Lesson

Hermione stood in afighting pose for battling. She stood in front of a young Death Eater that she knew must have been Draco since he had the same power as her.

Voldemort sat on his throne and watching as the young Death Eater**_ (aka: Draco)_** moved Hermione's hands in a certain position, explaining what they will do.

"Put some of your force and energy into your hands. They are your great protectors." Draco said to Hermione.

She nodded and did so.

Lucius put up a bull's eye sign up against a tree nearby so she'll aim for that and not him. That didn't work too well. She thought of him as a moving target but she succeeded well.Hit him every time.

She felt courteous this time and shot for the bull's eye. She released all the energy that was building up and what seemed like a ray shot at the target and landed perfectly in the center.

She saw the world spinning around her and her legs felt like they were jell-o. She fell to her knees gripping her head.

"You used to much." Draco said as he knelt down next to her. He pulled down his hood and helped her up.

"Lord" he addressed Voldemort. "I think she has had enough for this evening. May we carry this on some other time?"

Voldemort looked at the fast breathing Hermione and then to Draco's stern eyes. He nodded.

Draco bowed back as Hermione waved before they were port-keyed back to Hermione's room.

Draco lied her down on her bed as she steadied her breathing and tried to focus on getting her vision straight. She managed to do so but the pain in her head was still there.

"I didn't think it was going to hurt so much" she said to him while sitting up.

"Well it gets easier. You did good for your first lesson. I think Lucius is going to have trouble with all that dead skin he has though. The Lord seemed pretty happy. He must be really proud to have you as his granddaughter. Brains… beauty… and the power most others don't. What else could he want?"

Hermione smiled at his comments but it faded as she looked down at her lap. "An heir" she replied.

Draco looked down also. He wasn't sure by what she meant.

'_Heir as in a child from me and her or the Heir that will be taking his place, mainly her, to rule the Death Eaters?_' He thought, still confused.

"Both" Hermione answered his question.

Draco looked up to see Hermione staring at him, focused.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Both" she repeated. "He wants an heir from me and you and he wants me to take his place once he _finally_ dies"

Draco understood what just happened. "Legilimency" he says.

She nods. "Books… but I will never go to his side" her face turned to a sneer. She turned her head toward the window. Then, on the windowsill sat her Raven. Hermione snapped her fingers and the window opened and the Raven flew in and landed on Draco's head, sticking its leg out indicating that it has a letter.

Hermione took it and saw the Dark Mark pressed in the corner. She opened the parchment and read aloud, as Draco tried his best to get the bird off of his head.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_You did very well today. Better than what I expected. You will be doing more training in your next lesson. I expect you to learn Legilimency and Occlumency by the end of this month to ensure that no one is catching on to your lesson._

_See you soon,_

_Voldemort_" 

"I told you he was proud" Draco said, now leaning over her left shoulder and looking at the letter, the Raven perched on Hermione's right shoulder.

"I told you he was a nice boy" the woman in the picture said.

Draco smiled at the portrait and Hermione rolled her eyes, yet still smiling.

She looked too Draco. "Yes. He's a nice boy" she gently gave him a quick peck "He's my nice boy"

The woman in the painting covered her eyes and Draco dived in for another kiss. "Please. Please. Not in front of me" she says and then runs out of her portrait. "Honesly… children these days" they here her say in a painting in the hall.

Hermione and Draco looked up sniggered at the event. Then they went back to making out, not having a care in the world.


	12. Draco's Dream

**_(A/n: just to let you all know… the last chapter ended in the night. Her training sessions take longer than I write)_**

Hermione awoke that morning, feeling something warm behind her. She couldn't move. Something was holding her and keeping her from moving much. She looked down towards her navel and spotted an arm. She looked behind her and saw Draco's face, sleeping as if it were a normal day.

He didn't stir, he didn't move. He just slept, dreamt about what he wants so badly.

**.:Draco's Dream:.**

_Malfoy **(A/n: about 26 years old in his dream)** sat in a chair in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor, of which he now owned. He sat there, drinking a cup of tea, while reading the newspaper._

_The day was nice. Very bright sky, birds chirping and flying through the air. The wind was gentle and carried a slight scent of roses as it flew by and ruffled his hair._

_He loved days like this. Calm and soothing, until…_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_Two little children's voices came. He put down his newspaper and saw a little boy about 5 with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with a little girl about the same age with curly brown hair and radiant gray eyes._

_He smiled upon their appearance._

_"Hi Alex. Hi Jake. What is it?" he said calmly, the kids in front of him, beaming._

_"Mummy's trying to make us go to bed for nap time" Alex said._

_"We don't want to go to sleep yet" said Jake._

_Draco's smile grew even wider. "Is she really?"_

_"There you two are" came a sudden voice, shocking the kids but not surprising Draco._

_"Mum!" the little kids screamed in unison._

_They turned around to find a woman who didn't even look like she had kids. She had long brown straight hair that went to the middle of her back and she was wearing a black dress that reached the floor. It puffed a little bit after her stomach giving it a_I-Can-Afford-Anything_style. It had 3 finger thick straps. She wore a long sleeve, black sweater that was open like a jacket and went past her mid thigh and hugged her body in the right spots._

_She leaned against the doorframe of one of the French doors leading to the 3rd living room ballroom._

_"Did you two think you could hide from me?" she said to them._

_Alex and Jake ran around the gardens, screaming with joy and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Their mom was running after them, enjoying her time with her kids._

_Draco still loved the day like this though._

_He got up and went towards his wife. As she ran by him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him._

_"Run you guys. I don't know how long I can hold her" Draco said to Alex and Jake._

_They giggled and ran into the house and, from what Draco could see, up the curved staircase and vanished from their site._

_He looked to his wife who was staring at him with a smile on her face._

_"You know I'll get you back for doing this, right?" she asked._

_"I know" he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. He released and looked into her eyes "But you know you love me"_

_His wife smiled. "Yes… I know" she said truthfully._

_He smiled "I love you, Hermione"_

_"I love you too, Draco"_

_They kissed passionately_

_"Hehe... Mommy and Daddy are kissing" the heard a voice say._

_They look up to see Alex smiling and Jake grossed out._

_They laughed_

**.:End of Draco's Dream:.**

That's where it stopped and he woke up to find Hermione smiling at him.

"Morning" he said to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hi" she said still smirking.

"What?" he asked.

"You look so cute when you sleep" she said giving him a hug.

He smiled at her comment.

"Come on… lets go eat"

Hermione got out of bed and realized she was still in her 'Dark' clothing. When she looked over to Draco, he was in his long hooded cloak.

She snapped her fingers and they were freshened up and put into muggle clothes. Hermione in a light-colored pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a green short sleeve shirt on top while Draco was in tan colored cargo pants with a blue sweater with black stitchings on.

She smiled at what she did.

"You learn fast" Draco said to Hermione.

"You just realized that?" she smirked at him.

He smirked back.

"Come on, lets go" he let out a hand for her.

She accepted the offer and the walked out of the room to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	13. He Loves You

Hermione and Draco walked down the stairs towards The Great Hall to eat breakfast. Their arms linked as they walked down the corridors. People gasped as they walked by them. Everyone knows they're heads but they didn't think they would get along well. Every first year even knew that they didn't get along, hearing it from the second years. It was shocking to see it. The Heads were supposed to be prepared for anything though and they were… they _were_ ready. They walked up to the large oak doors and stopped. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Draco as he placed a hand on the door's handle.

Hermione nodded, a little nervous. "Let's do this"

Draco opened the doors and they walked in, arms still linked.

People gasped. Hermione and Draco weren't shocked at their reaction though.

They could see Professor Dumbledore smiling up at the Heads Table. The others teachers were shocked… except Snape since he attended the entwining of the two.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Hermione smirked and Draco winked as they went to their tables for breakfast.

Hermione sat next to Ginny as Harry and Ron sat across.

"You two looked so cute up there!" Ginny whispered to Hermione

_I'm glad_ **she's** _happy that him and I are together _she thought

**.: With Draco :.**

Draco watched Hermione from where he sat. Blaise and Pansy were watching him closely as he started to doze off and look like he was daydreaming.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"What were you doing with the mudblood?" Blaise questioned.

"What?" he looked puzzled. He didn't recognize the name mudblood since all he's called her now and days was Hermione.

"You heard him!" snapped Pansy "What were you doing with the mudblood!" she asked, aggravated.

"Whats it to you?" he asked simply.

Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"Have you been snogging with Mudblood Granger?" she asked shocked.

"What if I have?"

"You have?" she couldn't believe this. Usually _her_ Drakie would deny such an accusation.

He didn't say anything. He sat there and ate his food while staring at Hermione from across the room.

She saw him and winked. He smiled and waved. Pansy looked and saw the two's faces.

"Oh my god!" she said and she flicked Granger off, getting Malfoys attention from doing so.

"What the he-" he was cut off by Pansy's lips. She kissed him right in the middle of his sentence.

Hermione saw this and her smile faded. She grabbed her muffin and ran out of the Great Hall, tears on the brim of falling by the time she got to the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny, Ron, and Harry called after her.

Draco pushed Pansy away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked, angry at her action.

"Revenge" she said.

He looked questionably at her "For what?" he asked "She didn't do anything to you"

"She took you away from me," she said smugly "your supposed to be mine. Father said that I was meant to marry you and I will follow it through!"

"No… Im supposed to marry The Princess of Darkness. Your supposed to marry Blaise" Blaise chocked on hiseggs at this statement. "I found The Princess of Darkness, the Lords granddaughter," he raised his left hand and showed her the permanent ivy ring "_my wife_. She's Hermione… and I love _her_"

Pansy looked stunned "But she's Mudblood Granger… how can that be?"

"Simple… she's a pureblood that got adopted" he got up and stormed out of the room, going for Hermione.

He exited the Great Hall but was stopped short.

"Hey Malfoy!" yelled a voice behind him.

He turned around to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ron and Harry were standing in front of a nervous Ginny with their wands at hand.

"Do you mind? Im kind of in a hurry" Draco said slyly. He wanted to get away and get to Hermione as soon as he could.

"Why?" Ron asked, "So you can go and hurt Hermione again. Fat chance!"

"Ron…" Ginny trailed off. She knew exactly what Draco was going to do. She saw the whole thing. She knew what happened, from top to bottom.

"Not now Ginny" Ron said over his shoulder.

"Listen to her Weasley… you might just learn something" Malfoy said.

He turned around and started walking away until he felt a huge force turn him around and punch him straight in the jaw. He collapsed to the floor from the impact.

It was Ron. His ears red with fury. Harry stood behind him, a look of loathing on his face. Ginnys eye were wide open with shock.

Draco looked up to see Ron throw himself towards him. Ron started throwing punches out of nowhere, all trying to hit Draco but not doing much of any damage. He kicked and threw aggravated bashings at Draco. His stomach, his face, but **nothing** seemed to work.

Ron stopped for a second to breathe once he noticed he was going nowhere.

Draco opened his eyes to look straight at Ron. They were glowing green mysteriously.

"Finished yet?" he asked Ron.

Ron gasped. _Ive seen those before... but where _he thought.

Ron was lifted off of Draco by an invisible force and set a couple of feet away from Malfoy.

Malfoy shot a ray, like the ones Hermione used for practice, at Ron but it never seemed to hit him.

Malfoy looked closely and saw what looked like a flat, invisible shield blocking his attack from reaching Ron.

"Don't hurt them!" he heard a voice scream from behind.

**.: With Hermione** (Durng the time of Draco and Rons fight)

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the one place she wanted to go to. The North Tower. She ran up the spiraled stairs, ending up at a circular room with a window overseeing the lake. She stood there, looking outside thinking... Then it finally hit her.

"It wasnt his fault" she thought aloud.

"It wasnt" said a voice from behind.

Hermione turned around to see Zabini leaning against the wall.

"When did you get here?" asked Hermione.

Blaise shrugged. "Just a few seconds after you"

Hermione still stared at him "How'd you know about this place?"

"I didnt... I followed you." he said simply. "Look... I know you think Draco did that on purpose but he didnt. It was Pansy. If you were at the the table with us, you could have heard what he said about you. He really loves you."

He told Hermione everything that Draco said to Pansy and the stunned look on her, Pansy's,face. Hermione smiled at the thought.

"I think you need to go and talk to him" Zabani said.

She nodded "Good luck marrying _her_"

Blaise shrugged "She's ok... I can handle it. Now go get Draco before he tears your friends apart.

Hermione nodded again and ran out of the tower.

"Lucky man that Draco is" Blaise said once Hermione was out of earshot

**: Back to the Others** (normal time)

He turned around and saw Hermione staring them from the staircase, tear stained face, eyes glowing green like Draco's,

Her hand was raised out in front of her glowing black.

Draco's eyes went back to normal. He couldn't hurt his wife's friends nor could he stand seeing his wife cry.

"I wont" he said as his hand dropped to his side.

Hermione lowered her hand and walked down the stairs, eyes still glowing. She walked up to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

They stared at her in fear.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she looked at her friend.

"It's nothing" said Hermione shaking her head "Go back to breakfast… Malfoy and I need to talk"

"But what if-" Ron started

"But nothing Ron… go" she said again. She snapped her fingers and the large doors opened.

Harry and Ron walked in as Ginny walked over to Hermione. "Listen to him" she whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded and Ginny ran through the doors just before they closed.

Hermione faced Draco… he shivered under he stare.

_She's scary when she's mad _he thought

"Hermione… let me explain. It was all Pansy" he said to her but she shook her head.

"Not here… come on, let's go where no one can hear us"

She went to the wall opposite of The Tapestry of Branabas the Barmy's; where he foolishly attempted to train trolls for the ballet. She walked past the wall about three times, concentrating hard on what she needed.

Draco recognized this place. It was the Room of Requirements.

Hermione opened the door and revealed a room with overstuffed armchairs. On the back wall, there was 4 bookshelves, as tall as the wall, all filled with books. The candles lit the room dimly.

"Sit" Hermione commanded as she went to the books.

"Hermione," Draco said. Hermione looked at him, a blank face of no emotion (eyes not glowing). "I can explain"

Hermione nodded. "Pansy did it on purpose" she said simply.

He nodded as well. "She wanted you to get mad at me"

"Obviously… she wanted to marry you instead of Blaise" Hermione said and returned to looking at the books.

She picked one out and looked at the cover.

"You know, the whole legilimency is getting old. I don't even bother using occlumency."

Hermione smirked. "I didnt use legilimency... more like a little bird told me" She threw the book in the air and it levitated easily. She pointed to Draco while still looking at the books. He grabbed it and looked at the cover and read aloud.

"How To Curse Your So Called Friend When They Tried To Make You Look Like You Cheated On Your Wife" he looked at her.

"I think you should read that" she said now looking at him while smiling.

Draco placed his hand on the book. His eyes began glowing green. A smirk came a few times as Hermione could see and tell that he was reading the book by using magic's magic.

He came out of his trance. "I don't think my father would approve of any of the curses… too nice for Parkinson"

Hermione smiled and walked over to him. She bent down and gave him a passionate kiss, as he moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it, deepening the kiss. (a few seconds later) She broke it.

"Can Pansy top that?" she asked, smirking, while gasping for air

Their forheads were leaning against each other as they're breathing eased down to a normal rate.

He smiled "Not a chance"


	14. Match Maker, Match Maker Find Me A Match

**Tell me if there is any mistakes... i didnt have time 2 reread it here but i did b4 i submited it...**

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the whole day together, trying to get to know each other a little more. But there was a plan they brewed up in the process. Draco brought Blaise and Hermione brought Ginny. Hermione and Draco were playing a little game called Match Making. They thought they made a good couple and who doesn't… they would be perfect together. 

Draco and Blaise were walking toward the North Tower, the one place Hermione had insisted on.

"I know this place" Zabani said as they approached a painting of a witch who seemed to be bored. She was transfiguring her cat into a bowl and then back again. That was when she finally got up and started moving to another painting. They walked up the spiral staircase hidden behind it.

"How do you know of this place? I didn't even know until now" Draco replied.

"Granger toke you here?" Blaise asked.

"Do you mean Malfoy?" he said with a smirk "No she didn't"

"Oh… I followed her up here this morning. That's when I found out about it"

"So you're the little bird" Draco said dumbstruck. If it weren't for Zabani, Hermione and him wouldn't exist at the moment. "Thanks"

Blaise's mouth dropped. Draco Malfoy does not thank people. "Ummm… you're welcome. So why are we coming here?" Zabani asked as they approached the room.

"Incindio" **_(A/n: is that it?)_** Draco lit a fire in the fireplace.

Then he conjured a couple of chairs. The room was dimly lit now, and he walked over to the window. There he saw Hermione, escorting Ginny up the steps. He smiled.

**.: Meanwhile With Ginny and Hermione :. **

"You two are so cute together… I cant stop obsessing with the fact that The Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Princess have gotten married" Ginny said, smiling a toothy smile. (A/n: Harry's Prince, Hermione's Princess (as in brother and sisterly love) and Ron's Duke of Gryffindor… XD)

"Its more like Prince of Death Eaters and Princess of Darkness" Hermione said smiling as well.

"Same difference" Ginny said shrugging. "So, where are we going?"

"The North Tower" Hermione said simply, not bothering to look at Ginny.

"Isn't that the place you were always at…" Ginny thought about it for a second. All the times when someone pissed off Hermione, like Draco before they were married, she would go to the North Tower to discuss the problem to herself. She once followed Hermione just to make sure the cut on her arm was really from her cat and not her making up an excuse. But it was true; the cut came from her cat.

Hermione nodded. "Lots of memorize there"

They came up to a blank portrait, not even caring that the woman wasn't in her painting.

Hermione checked to see if the coast was clear, then tapped her wand twice on the frame of the painting. It opened up and they walked up the spiral staircase.

Ginny was realizing that it was rather warm as they got up there. It was the middle of fall so it was a little chilly outside.

Once they got to the top, they found Blaise staring into the fire and Draco was staring out the window.

Draco heard a rustling at the doorway and turned to find Hermione and Ginny standing there. He smiled.

Hermione walked over to Draco as they embraced in a half hug half kiss.

Ginny smiled at site, as did Blaise. Even he liked the fact that they were together.

That's when they really noticed each other. Not exactly love at first site… more like second.

Ginny smiled at him and Blaise smirked.

She walked over to him and sat in the other seat. "Hi Blaise" she said cheery.

"Hey Ginny" he smiled.

"I didn't know you knew about this place" she said, eyes squinted.

"I didn't know until today… why are you guys here?"

"Hermione brought me up here… you?"

"Draco dragged me up here"

Ginny chuckled "They seemed to know that each other were up here"

"Then why did they bring us along?" Zabani looked over to Hermione and Draco

Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they stared at Blaise and Ginny. They had the there's-a-plan-going-on-but-you-don't-know-about-it look on.

"No you didn't Hermione Isabel Granger!" Ginny said getting up and stomping towards her.

Draco put a hand in front of Ginny, shaking his hand like saying 'no, no'

"That's Hermione Isabel Malfoy now" he corrected the second person of the day.

Ginny nodded and pushed his finger away. "Resuming: No you didn't"

Hermione nodded with an evil look on her face.

"What did she do?" Blaise asked.

"It was more like _we_ planned this" Draco corrected… again.

"Okay… what did _they_ do?"

"They're playing Match Maker" Ginny said as she turned to Blaise.

Blaise looked at the fire and then back at Ginny with a smirk on "Is it working?"

Ginny smiled. "What if I say yes?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and gave a high five.

Blaise smiled even wider. "Then I would have to say yes as well" he winked at Ginny.

She giggled.

"Grange… er, I mean Malfoy!" they were interrupted by a voice calling Hermione from outside.

Hermione looked outside the window, along with Draco, where they saw the end of someone's cloak going through the doors beneath them.

"Im gonna go check that out" Hermione said, gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and then walked out.

Hermione walked out of the portrait. She walked down the staircases toward the front hall. She was walking down the stairs that were in front of the Great Hall's doors.

"Malfoy!" she heard the same person call.

"Someone calling me?" Hermione asked as she stopped on the steps.

Pansy came into view. "I did" she said flatly.

"And what do you want, Miss Parkinson?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy raised her wand. "I want Drakie back" she announced. "Even if I means I have to kill _you_!"

"Not a smart idea" Hermione said.

"And why not?"

"Because if I die, so will you." Pansy looked puzzled. Hermione continued down the stairs. "You see, grandfather doesn't like it when people mess with his family. Why do you think he killed my parents?**_ (A/n: they both betrayed him so it was reasonable to him) _**I'm his last chance for an heir and if you ruin it, then I don't think he'll be too pleased with you"

"I don't care. As long as you're dead, then I'm good. Killing you would be worth my death." She took a breath. "Then my Drakie can't have either of us"

Pansy raised her wand at Hermione.

Hermione smirked.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Pansy bellowed.

The Killing Curse never made it to Hermione. It was stopped about an inch in front of Hermione's face.

**.: With Draco :.**

"Im gonna go see whats up" Draco said a followed his wife about 10 minutes after she left.

He was just about to walk onto the staircase that's faced the Great Hall, **_(A/n: the one Hermione is standing on) _**when he saw Pansy Avada-ing Hermione, he gasped and stepped back.

He saw it stop right in front of her and she didn't even flinch.

_I didn't know you could do that… wait a second, _He thought

He knew you cant stop a killing curse even with powers that he and Hermione have. Or… from what he heard.

**.: Flashback :.**

_Draco was a little boy of the age of nine. He knew very darn well what he was and what he had in store for in the future to come. He knew he was a wizard and he had something no other witch or wizard had but the only person left, that he was aware of, was his grandfather, now deceased, and Lord Voldemort._

"_Now Draco," Lucius said as he watched his son practice. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but his father told him before he died that whatever it was, he was getting better at it and just leave him to his practicing. "You must know something about this gift of yours"_

"_Yes father" Draco stopped practicing and looked at his dad._

"_There are some things your grandfather has told me about your _gift_."_

_Draco nodded. "Like what?'_

"_1. You can't change things that happened in the past._

_You can't make someone fall in love with you and_

_You can't stop a killing curse from hitting you or any other target."_

_Draco nodded. "I didn't expect anything less" he replied._

_Lucius waved a goodbye and left the room._

_Draco continued practicing._

**.: End Flashback :.**

That's where it came from. But how it she doing that? Maybe he missed something.

He walked from around the corner and walked down the steps and stood next to Hermione.

She looked over to him and smiled. Hermione stared at the green stream of light floating in front of her. She took her finger and tapped it… it vanished.

Pansy stood dumbstruck, staring at the couple.

"How is that possible? I know the Princess has a power like no other but I know for a fact that it cant stop a killing curse" Pansy shook her head. "I've read about it so many times… only the purest of the purees have it. But… Voldemorts half, and your full. So your part half and part full… oh my word, this is so confusing."

Draco looked at her, just as confused.

Hermione began. "My family's origins are unknown to me and I don't know how it is possible for me to be purer than you but it just seems that way." Hermione looked like she was thinking and then smiled. "If you don't mind, I have to go somewhere… Draco? You coming?"

Draco nodded and then looked to Pansy. "I'm warning you Parkinson… don't mess with a Malfoy"

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she lead him back to the heads common room. She entered the room first and ran straight for the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Pansy said she was reading about this so I'm looking for books on this. I'm also looking for this one book I read in the 2nd year. It was about a potion that turns you from half blooded, muggleborn, any type of mix _(except pureblood) _turn pure. So basically you become pureblooded by this potion because it takes the blood that is most pure and makes it the dominant blood in your body. Simple to make, horrible to taste from what I read"

"And what does this potion have anything to do with you?" Draco said as he sat on the couch in front of the blazing fire.

"It means that I don't think grandfather is half blooded anymore. He might have taken this potion but there is only one way to find out if it's running through my veins. There's another potion that tells you whether or not a part of your blood had been changed from relatives."

"Oh" Draco shrugged and stared at the fire.

"Here it is" Hermione said and took out a book that read "Potions from Our Past, Good for the Future" Hermione flipped through it and found the page. "Ok, now I need the others" she went back to the bookshelf.

"I think Pansy's scared of you" Draco broke the silence

"And why would you say that?"

"You're the first to have stopped a killing curse. We had Potter but he just survived it, not stopped it like you did" Draco continued "I didn't even know it could stop Avada… I was always taught that it couldn't. That's what its been like for the past 17 years. You're new at this but you show great talent with it. I couldn't even do that in this situation. How did you do it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just thought about it and… it stopped"

"Maybe I underestimated it when I told you it gets powerful when two people with the same thing get married. Like our situation"

Hermione shrugged again. "I don't know" she looked out the window "I don't even think grandfather could do that"

She went back to the bookcase and took out a couple of books with titles like "Mysterious Powers" and "Unknown to Them but Not to You".

"I wonder if Blaise knows anything about this. He had someone in his family like this but they died out along time ago he told me" Draco said staring at his wife. "Your grandfather, me and you are the only ones left"

"Oh My God! We forgot about Ginny and Blaise" Hermione got up and went to the portrait but stopped and looked back at Draco "Come On"

"Oh… right" Draco jumped off the couch and after his wife as she led the way to the North Tower.

Hermione tapped the frame 2 times with the tip of her wand and they began climbing the steps.

When they got to the type… boy was it a site to see.

Blaise was sitting in one of the chairs with Ginny sitting in his lap as they were making out.

"Ummm… knock, knock?" Draco said and the couple broke their session.

They gasped for air. "How long have you guys been there?" Blaise asked.

"Long enough" Hermione said with a smirk on her face, as on Draco's.

"Hermione, you're not going to tell Ron, are you?" Ginny asked, getting off of Blaise and walked towards her.

Hermione shook her head "No… but I do have an idea of avoiding them." She looked to Draco. "You don't mind if me and Ginny sit with you guys at the Slytherin Table, do you?"

Draco shook his head "I'd call it an honor"

Blaise nodded "Me too"

* * *

**Longest chapter... 7 pages and one line on page 8... 2345 words XD im so proud**


	15. She Lies, Pale as Death

**Sorry i couldnt update sooner everyone. I had some problems with my computer but i finally figured out how to work it downstairs on my other computer. I was having trouble finding my documents but i found it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny smiled at Draco and Blaise. 

Hermione broke off of the starring and realized what she needed to do.

"You guys… we need to make a potion, but not just any potion" Hermione said and looked at Blaise and Ginny since Draco already knew. "I can get it done in a half hour but we need the ingredients."

They nodded and she smiled.

"Lets go to the common room… the books are in there"

**.: In the Heads Common Room :.**

Hermione took the books she had laid on the floor and brought them over to the coffee table near the fireplace.

She took a pillow and knelled on it to examine the pages more closely. She flipped a couple times, reading the text clearly.

Then she looked up at the others.

"I need parchment and a quill"

Draco nodded and snapped his fingers and a roll of parchment and a quill appeared.

Ginny stared dumbfounded. She knew Hermione was able to do that but she completely forgot the reasons why Hermione had to marry Draco and one of them was the fact that they had the same powers unlike any other.

She shrugged it off and continued to watch as Hermione wrote all the ingredients on the parchment.

She looked at it and realized everything she needed, they could get on a Hogsmeade trip, which, lucky for them, was today.

She smiled.

"We have to go Hogsmeade for everything." She said and they nodded.

**.: While at Hogsmeade :.**

They had just gotten all of the ingredients and were walking back to Hogwarts.

Blaise was carrying the small bag of stuff in his right hand and holding Ginny's hand in the other.

Draco had his arm firmly around Hermione's waist, as the walked down the cobblestone streets, with the biggest grin on his face. Lets just say he was happy in the position he was in now.

It was getting close to Christmas. **_(A/n: just starting December)_** There was a thin sheet of snow covering all of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Ginny smiled at the beautiful scenery. Hermione did the same and acknowledged the site.

Then something occurred to them

_A Ball_, they both thought (Ginny and Hermione)

Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione as Hermione stopped, turned around, and looked at Ginny, while the guys gave them strange looks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"We'll be right back boys. You two go hang out at the Three Broomsticks. We'll meet you there in a few" Ginny said and jerked Hermione out of Draco's grasp and ran towards where the Shrieking Shack was.

"Have you and Draco discussed this yet?" Ginny asked as they gazed at the run-down house.

Hermione shook her head no. "We have to have it before we leave for the holidays"

"You're leaving?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't intend to but it was grandfathers idea. I'll tell you later"

"What do you have to say to her later?" a voice asked from behind.

Hermione turned around at the puzzled look on Ginny's face and saw Pansy leaning against a tree.

"That's none of your business" Hermione said sharply.

Pansy shook her head and said "Whatever" while drawing her wand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "You wish to duel me again"

"_Again?_" Ginny asked.

"Again… I'll tell you later"

"That's if there is a later" Pansy said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can you just finish her off now, Hermione? She's starting to bore me"

Hermione giggled, faintly "Yea, hang on Gin"

"Aren't you going to draw your wand?" Pansy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair"

"Fine then… I'll start" Pansy said and swished her wand while saying "_Crucio"_

Hermione yawned as one of the Unforgivable Curses came toward her.

It hit her straight in the stomach, causing Ginny to gasp.

Hermione didn't flinch. She crossed her arms and looked at Pansy.

"Didn't even feel a thing" she said to her.

Pansy looked dumbfounded.

_It can't be possible_, she thought

Hemrione nodded. "It is"

Pansy starred at her, with the look of pure malice.

_**(A/n: for those who don't know the word malice… it means hatred. I just learned it in English so I wasn't sure if people knew or not… back to the story)**_

She stuck her wand in her pocket and hurtled towards Hermione.

She, Hermione, gasped. She wasn't expecting this.

Pansy ran into her and knocked her off of her feet and she fell on her back in the snow.

Ginny knew something was wrong once she realized Hermione's eyes were closed and when she wouldn't get up.

She glared at Pansy who looked at her work triumphantly.

Ginny ran to Hermione's side or at least tried to. It seemed like a barrier was around Hermione and no one could get in.

She tried every spell and incantation that would take a barrier like this down but they weren't strong enough. Nothing she could do would get her friend out of this situation.

Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't help her friend wake up.

Ginny looked at Pansy and stared daggers at her "You're going to regret that"

Ginny got up and ran towards the Three Broomsticks,while the tears still streamed down her face, knowing Pansy couldnt do anymore to Hermione with a barrier like that up.

She burst through the door and ran to the table the Blaise and Draco were at.

"She's hurt… she's hurt… and I can't… do anything… about it" she kept ranting as they looked at her weird.

Blaised grabbed her and set her in his lap as he tried to comfort her by saying "It's ok"

But she shook her head. "No it's not… I… can't get… to her and… she's hurt"

"Who's hurt?" Draco asked. "Where's Hermione?" he was beginning to get worried now.

Ginny got off of Blaise's lap and ran out of the Three Broomsticks, still crying, as the guys trailed after her.

She went towards where Hermione was and knelled about a foot away since that's as far as the barrier would allow. Then she noticed something. Hermione had hit her head on a rock, causing her unconcious-ness

Blaise and Draco gasped as they came near. Blaise tried to sit in front of Ginny to comfort her but then he realized the barrier and got shocked and stepped away. "What the hell?"

"What?" Draco asked as he stood next to Blaise.

"Its something… we cant get to her"

Draco looked at his wife's body. She was pale, _She looks as if she's dead_, he thought. But he shook it off and walked towards her.

He felt a tingle as he went through the barrier with a breeze. He knelt down next to Hermione and checked her pulse.

"Its ok Ginny. She's still alive"

He looked closely at Hermione and noticed her lips were a shade of blue. He took off his cloak and put in on top of Hermione. Then he grabbed her and carried her bridal style.

Ginny reached out to them and realized the barrier was gone. Blaise helped her up and they looked at Draco and Hermione.

"She looks so defenseless" Draco said "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing"

He held Hermione close as he darted back to Hogwarts with Blaise and Ginny closely behind.

* * *

**Again i'm sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it.**

**Push This Button>>>>>>>V**


	16. Potion Results

Draco kicked the entrance doors open, causing people to stare, and ran to the Hospital Wing.

Ginny and Blaise closed the doors and followed Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he hollered.

She ran from her office saying "What is it child?" but then she realized Hermione being held tightly in his arms "Oh! Good heavens… put her on that bed" she pointed.

He set her down softly and kept his cloak on top of her.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It was… Pansy Parkinson" Ginny cried. "She knocked her over… and Hermione… hit her head… on a rock"

Draco looked at Ginny and then to Hermione, anger written on his face. "_Parkinson_" he growled.

Madam Pomfrey touched Hermione's cheek. "She's freezing"

"She was lying in the snow" Blaise said simply.

Madam Pomfrey went to her potions cabinet and grabbed a few potions.

She poured a orange potion in Hermione's mouth and the ting of blue in her lips went away and she was turning back to her normal color, out of her death looking state.

Then she took a yellow colored potion and poured that one in her mouth too.

"She should wake up in about an hour" Madam Pomfrey said, sighing.

She moved her hand behind Hermione's head, checking for blood or any sign of injury.

"She's a lucky girl. Nothing serious" Madam Pomfrey said and went to another patient.

Draco conjured up a chair, sat down, and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I'll go put this stuff in your common room" Blaise said.

"I'll go with him" Ginny said as she whipped the tears away and then they left.

Draco just stared. He sighed "This is going to be a long hour"

Draco stared at his wife lying on the bed in front of him. She looked so helpless, defenseless, weak, and powerless. He couldn't help but feel upset at the moment. His wife was lying unconscious on one of the Hospital Wings beds, not a sound coming from her.

Ten minutes have passed and he still just sits and stares at his wife. She may have been in a deep sleep at the moment but she still looked like an angel to him. Her now straight hair was lying on the soft pillow, and some was hanging off her shoulders. The site was pure bliss for Draco.

Thirty minutes passed and still no sign of life in her. The only thing that let Draco know she was still alive was her full chest rising and falling as she breathe even breaths. Her chocolate orbs enclosed by her eyelids, not even a twitch came.

Fifty minutes have passed and still nothing. Just ten more minutes and she should wake up. In ten minutes, her body should move, making Draco's tensed muscles relax, but, now, she wasn't moving. Not for another ten minutes.

The hour was gone and Hermione was starting to stir. She gripped Draco's hand and then he saw her awakening.

She opened her eyes and looked around. "How did I get here?" she asked as she examined the Hospital Wing.

"I carried you" Draco said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks"

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I'm glad to see you're awake" he stroked her hair.

"Glad to be awake"

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey said and came toward the happy couple "Child… you're awake!"

Hermione nodded. She sat up and looked at Madam Pomfrey, who was holding a green potion.

She handed it to Hermione. "Drink up"

Hermione did so. "This taste like watermelon. Is this the Dalia Potion?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Its to help with any pain that might come later on from the accident like headaches"

_**(A/n: don't ask about the potion… just thought of it now… pronounced: duh-lie-uh)**_

Hermione nodded. "You're free to go" Madam Pomfrey said and then walked to her office.

Hermione took Draco's cloak and got up. She handed him his cloak. He took in generously, and put it back on. **_(A/n: its rude to take something that's not yours)_**

"Come on… I have to take care of something" Draco said and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, just incase if she falls.

They walked towards the Great Hall and took a turn that led them to Slytherin Common Room.

"_Pureblood_" he said to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. **_(A/n: I forgot what the portrait was of… spare me)_**

It opened and they entered.

Hermione had never been in there before. She had a chance but she accidentally turned into "cat girl," so she couldn't.

She stared in awe at all the green and silver the room held.

Draco continued walking and stopped in front of someone. Hermione noticed it was Pansy.

"_What?_" she shrieked as she saw Hermione. "That's impossible, I left you unconscious."

"You get to realize Pansy that a lot of the impossible happens to me" Hermione said, with a smirk.

Pansy glared.

Draco smiled at his wife's comment.

"I warned you Parkinson" Draco said as he walked closer to Pansy, Hermione, a little bit behind, was staring. "You'll regret messing with a Malfoy"

Draco lifted his hand in an attempt to do something rational but was stopped by Hermione, who grabbed his hand.

"No" she said, "You'll be going as far down as she did"

He looked at her and then to Pansy, comprehending on what he should do, and put his hand down.

He put Hermione behind him in a protective way.

"I don't want you to do _anything _to Hermione or your father will hear about this… and I don't think '_daddy dearest_' will like what he hears"

He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room.

Hermione waved bye to Pansy with a smirk, as she was playing with her, Pansy's, head.

As they walked back out, a question popped into Hermione's head. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to my potion ingredients?"

"They're in the common room with Ginny and Blaise"

She nodded and gripped his hand tighter. "Thank you"

He stopped and looked at her. He smiled and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Draco broke the silence "Come on… lets go finish that potion of yours." He said

**.: In the Heads Common Room :.**

Hermione and Draco walked through the tapestry and saw Blaise and Ginny sitting on the couch staring at the fire, upset.

"I'm impressed you guys aren't snogging each other!" Hermione said.

"Me too" Draco added, just as surprised.

They looked at them and Ginny smiled "Hermione!"

She jumped off the couch and ran to Hermione, giving her a lung-crushing, heart-stopping, hug.

Draco walked over to the bag of ingredients they needed. He conjured a small cauldron for Hermione to use.

Once Ginny let Hermione breathe, they walked over to the table and Hermione began making the potion.

**.: Half Hour Later :.**

The potion was almost done.

"Now… all I need to do is put 3 drops of my blood in it, wait 3 minutes, and it will tell me whether or not if grandfather took that potion or not. If it's blue than it means that he did and red means he didn't"

Ginny and Blaise looked puzzled but shrugged it off.

Hermione took her wand and made a cut on her palm. Three drops of her blood fell into the potion, slowly, and Hermione waved her wand and soon the cut was just a mere scar.

They waited for the 3 long minutes to past. It felt like **_forever_**. Then suddenly the potion turned blue.

"You really are the brightest witch of our time" Draco said as he stared at the potion, in disbelief.

"Wait a second… Hermione, you said you were going to tell me about the whole Christmas break situation. Something about your grandfather's idea" Ginny said.

"Oh" Draco said as he recalled it.

"I'm going to the Malfoy Manor" Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

"Hmm… I guess it would make sense. Then she can get to know everyone and everything about the Malfoys"

Then there was a tapping. Hermione looked towards the window and saw her raven on the windowsill. She walked over and opened the window. The raven landed on her shoulder and stuck out its leg.

Hermione took the note and read.

"Im sorry but Ginny, Blaise, you have to go" she said without looking up. "Me and Draco now have plans"

Ginny and Blaise nodded and walked out of the common room.

"What is it?" Draco asked, walking toward Hermione to read the note over her shoulder.

_Hermione,_

_It is time for your next lesson. I hope you have learned Occlumency and Legilimency like I said before. We have a lot to do tonight. You will learn from Draco like you have done before. There is also the discussion of a new prophecy._

_Your Grandfather,_

**_Lord Voldermort_**

Hermione's finger began to burn with pain as it was calling for her to go to _him_. She ignored as much as she could of it.

She tapped her wand on her arm and her dark cloths appeared.

Draco did the same and his Death Eater cloak and mask appeared.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at her ring. It had changed. It used to be silver like the others, but now it was a black ring that she recalled Harry telling her about.

"It's Salazar Slytherin's ring"

From what she knew, the ring had been destroyed. She ignored the fact and admired it as she touched it and was port key-ed to the graveyard.

* * *

_**I had started this story just before I finished the 6th Harry Potter book and this story is now starting to go into an AU scenario. Because: **_

_**1.) Dumbledore is still alive.**_

_**2.) Salazar Slytherin's ring was destroyed and**_

_**3.) I just happen to put things in here that happened in all the books that are out so far, with some not true facts… **_

_**its really** **possessing the traits of a fanfic now**_

**-Vic-**

Push this Button>>>>>>>>>V


	17. The Unknown Prophecy

Hermione looked up at her grandfather.

"What do mean by a new prophecy?" she asked.

He nodded, knowing she_ would _ask.

"It was discovered yesterday by Lucius, who saw one of your teachers. A Trelawney?"

He snapped his fingers and Wormtail came with a pensieve. Lucius walked over and poured the one long, silvery memory he had into it.

Voldemort stirred it with his wand and Hermione and Draco watched as Professor Trelawney came out of it like a ghost.

_"The Dark Lord's Dark Princess_

_will overcome what she wishes_

_and remain loyal_

_to the son of the Dark Lords faithful follower._

_The powers within her will not skip_

_the next generation_

_like the others._

_It will appear in the first child_

_of the Princess of Darkness_

_and the faithful followers Prince._

_That child will be known_

_to world as a myth,_

_a legend,_

_for being able_

_to over power_

_the Boy Who Lived_

_at such a young age_

_and doing what no other witch_

_or wizard could have done_

_except for his or her parents._

_He will be known_

_to have immense powers_

_that not even the Dark Lord could overcome "_

Then Trelawney vanished into the depths of the pensieve.

"I don't understand, quiet frankly" Hermione said.

Voldemort stared at the pensieve. "It means, my dear granddaughter, that what ever you desire just… happens. You and Draco's first child will have the same power, as you and Draco and it will be more powerful then Potter. That child will do wonderful things that only you and Draco could have accomplished."

Hermione thought for a second. "Are you saying that _you_ want my child to help you kill Harry and do things that_ you_ wish?"

"Maybe… maybe not" he responded.

Hermione looked down at the ground still thinking of this.

_'doing what no other witch or wizard could have done except for his or her parents'_

_That means anything that Draco or I would do… and we're not for the dark side,_ Hermione though, smiling inside. _There's a loophole_

"What is your greatest desires, Hermione?" he asked.

"I… I don't know" she said. She knew what she wanted… she wanted him dead and for the light to win, but she wouldn't tell him that or let him know, so she began occlumency.

"What are you trying to hide?" Voldemort asked. She knew it was coming though.

She thought clearly of what she wanted or what she thought the most of and said "Fear"

Some of the Death Eaters gasped. How could someone who shows no fear, be scared?

Simple… she didn't know if she would live past the Final Battle to see the child the prophecy talks about… fear. She thinks her best friends hate her and she doesn't know if they will accept who she is… fear. She wasn't truly aware of what her grandfather wanted from her… fear.

They all scared her at just a simple thought.

"Why do you fear so much, my granddaughter?" Voldemort asked

"I don't truly know" she replied. "I have no idea of what to think and I don't know what to say but… I don't know"

The Dark Lord nodded. "Maybe its stress" he suggested.

Hermione shook her head no "It is nothing like that. I have dealt with issues more severe and this seems like a piece of cake"

"Maybe the fact that you know you are the last heir of Salazar Slytherin?"

She shook her head no again. Voldemort thought about the topic.

"Now that we're on the topic, I have something for you, Hermione" Voldemort said. He called Wormtail over who had a small, carved, wooden box with him. Voldemort took the box and examined it. "This is something my mother wore. It's a gold locket, it was one of my Horcruxes until someone found it"

He got off of his throne and walked swiftly towards Hermione. He opened the box and showed Hermione the necklace before handing it to Draco, who put it around Hermione's neck.

"I must say, it looks beautiful on my daughter-in-law. Good choice, my Lord" Lucius said and bowed down to them both.

Hermione flicked her wrist and a mirror appeared in her hand. She looked at herself and gasped. It was beautiful.

"How did you get this? As you said, someone had found it" Hermione said.

_**(A/n: Forget about the person who found it in the book)**_

He nodded. "Yes, but it was found by one of my followers,Bellatrix has had it but didn't realize whom it belonged to until she figured out about my horcruxes. So she gave it to me, because, from what she knew, it was mine, and I was the last heir of the Slytherins until we found you. This heirloom belongs to you now. Dont worry, its not my horcrux anymore."

The mirror vanished out of her hand, on Hermione's command. She nodded and thanked him.

"My lord?" Lucius asked, getting Voldemort's attention "The prophecy"

"Oh yes!" Voldemort said and walked back to his throne, and sat comfortably. "You see Hermione… I was thinking Potter can be gone sooner by just-"

"No" Hermione said firmly.

"You dare interrupt the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix bellowed, and Hermione nodded.

"He is after all my grandfather" she said with her face staring blankly at Voldemort.

"Hermione… we need it-" Voldemort was cut off again

"No" Hermione said again. "I have a time limit and I will not have it when a battle is brewing. Right now its no"

Draco was confused. What were they talking about? The Prophecy… what about it did they need because of it?

Then it popped into his head and his eyes widened.. "A child" he said and Hermione looked toward him and nodded.

"We are still too young grandfather. I am sorry but you will have to wait till the time" Hermione said, with no fear or regret in her tone.

Voldemort looked from Hermione to Draco and back and forth for a few minutes.

He sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that. You sounded just like your mother when I told her about her destiny. Although, I don't think you will be as careless as her, knowing how she ended up"

Hermione looked down. "I will not have the same fate."

"Good" Voldemort said. "I will wait till your time, but until then, you and Draco may begin practicing."

And with that, Hermione and Draco began, him teaching her about a couple things that you could do with it, such as causing someone to die with just a look.

**.: 2 Hours Later :.**

Hermione was just finishing everything that she had learned. She knew exactly what her powers could do and what they could not. She was perfectly capable of learning anything else without Draco's help.

When they stopped sparing, something happened to Hermione.

She was standing there, head down, and thinking of her breath. Then she was completely green, like an aura was around her. A huge tornado came and was only around her. As she looked up, her eyes were glowing green. And then, she was lifting into the air. 1 foot… 3 foot… 7 foot… 12 foot… 15 foot. Then she stopped at 20 feet. She put her arms out as if she were Jesus on his cross, and then she was spinning, rapidly. **_(A/n: no fence 2 religious people about Jesus)_**

From what all the Death Eaters could see, the green light that looked like a diamond was Hermione, spinning.

Draco smiled at the site. _She's ready_, he thought

Voldemort looked proud. Draco had taught her well. It had only been a few lessons and she was already an expert.

_She really is the smartest witch of her time_, he thought

Hermione stopped spinning, and her dress began to transform into a black dress fit for a queen. It was long, and it trailed. It was long sleeved, bell-like at the ends, and hugged in the right places. Three rows of black beads were placed in a long line down the center. Her hair, that was still straight from her spell, grew longer, down to the end of her back.

A silver tiara was placed on her head. And then she was let down, still glowing.

Draco walked up and stood in front of her.

As the glowing green went away, she almost collapsed but Draco caught her.

She opened her eyes and looked around and then at herself. "Whoa" was what she said.

"How did I change into this?" she asked. "And my hair, it wasn't this long before. How did this happen?"

"That is what happens when you master your power. Draco went through this at the age of ten, right before he started school at Hogwarts" Lucius said.

"What am I going to say when people ask 'How'd your hair get_ so_ long?'" she asked.

Draco shrugged "It's a spell… I guess"

She thought about it for a moment. "That will do"

And then they were port key-ed back to the Common Room to find a surprise.

"Wow Hermione… that dress looks wonderful on you. And your hair is _so_ long. You look beautiful!" a voice said from behind.


	18. What Ball?

Hermione and Draco turned around and saw Ginny sitting on the couch with Blaise.

"Didn't you guys leave?" Hermione asked.

She picked up the dress so it wouldn't drag and started walking toward the couch.

"Yes… but Professor McGonagall and Snape sent us up here to tell you if you have any plans before the winter vacation so I told her about your idea of the ball and she said for us to still come up and here and remind you guys that you need to start planning before your time is up" Ginny explained… more like told a tale.

Draco took out his wand and tapped his arm, and his cloths changed into cargo shorts with a dark blue sweater.

He then went up to Hermione and tapped her shoulder with his wand, and she changed into faded jeans and a white, hooded, sweater.

The grandfather clock in their common room struck 8.

"Wow… I thought we were gone longer" Hermione said and looked at her clothes. "Thanks" she said to Draco, who nodded.

"Wait... what ball?" Draco asked. Hermione just shrugged.

"Come on, lets go eat guys" Ginny said getting up. "I'm starved"

"You're a true Weasley, Ginny" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You're sitting with us, right?" Draco asked the girls, who nodded.

"We need to stay away from Parkinson then. She might put poison in Hermione's pumpkin juice" Blaise said and Draco nodded.

Ginny and Blaise led the way to the Great Hall.

Draco had his hand around Hermione's shoulder and he leaned in and whispered in her ear "We need to change the password now"

She giggled and nodded.

**.: At the Great Hall :.**

As Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaise entered, everyone looked at them.

Draco and Blaise led Hermione and Ginny to the Slytherin table and they sat down, still being looked at.

Dumbledore coughed and everyone looked at him

He stood "From what the staff has told me, there is a Christmas Ball being planned by our heads, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, but they have not set up a date or time yet. Please check the notice boards in your House Common Rooms daily for if any information has been put up. Apparation Lessons will begin for the 6th years after the Winter Break. And further more, our own Hagrid has wished if anybody has seen a fairy flying around the premises, please report it to him. And now... let us eat" with that, Dumbledore sat down.

Hermione chuckled. The one fairy that was let lose, she saw flying in the Quidditch stands, whistling at hott chasers. **_(A/n: hehe... u would b too)_**

The food appeared and everyone began eating.

**.: In the Heads Common Room :.**

Hermione and Draco were sitting at the coffee table, discussing on what should be at the ball.

"That DJ we had last time. What's his name? Mr. Nutz?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and wrote it down.

"What about decorations?"

"Mistletoes are being set up by teachers, we'll set some up in the Great Hall" Hermione said and wrote that down. "We have 12 Christmas Trees being brought in by Hagrid and wreaths we are setting up too."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we have a waterfall in there?"

Hermione nodded "We can do that… just a few simple spells" she wrote that down, along with the spells "What else?"

"Food, of course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Men_, she thought

**.: About a week later :.**

Hermione had made a notice and was going around tacking them up in the Common Rooms, while everyone was in bed.

It was to be on Friday, 12/15. Today was Friday the 8th, which gave people time to go and shop for dresses and dress robes.

The Ball was to be a Mask, which meant that everyone had to wear a mask.

**_(A/n: I know there's another word for it but I was watching Ever After and they called it a Mask so, I thought, Old English should be good… and TADA we have Mask -pronounced: mah-sk)_**

Ginny thought of it, and Hermione approved.

Tomorrow, her and Ginny were going shopping at Hogsmeade since it was one of those days.

**.: Hogsmeade Day :.**

Hermione and Ginny were in the dress store shopping like they had planned.

The store wasn't packed because Hermione and Ginny took a head start to get the really good dresses, which meant waking up at 6:30 and leaving by 7:15.

So here they were, trying on beautiful dresses.

"So, what do you plan on doing at the ball, Gin?" Hermione asked as she pulled on a dress.

"Dance of course! Or make out in the corner with Blaise" she replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical"

"Ok… I'm coming out" Ginny announced.

Hermione nodded. "Me too"

They both walked out and looked at each other.

"Sorry Ginny but pink is not your color." Hermione said.

Ginny's dress went just below her knees and was spaghetti strap.

"I know, and yellow isn't yours either" Ginny laughed.

Hermione's dress was like a yellow ballerina custom.

"Oh shut up and lets try on the other dress"

Ginny laughed and they walked back into the dressing rooms.

"Hey Gin, what color do you think my mask should be?"

"I don't know… black maybe"

"Ok… maybe white for you" Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded as she pulled on the other dress. "White goes with anything"

"And so does black" Hermione said. "Ok… I'm coming out. You?"

"Yea me too"

They walked out of the dressing room and looked at each other.

"That is beautiful!" Hermione said. "You're getting it right?"

"Umm… ok. I think it makes me look like a Slytherin"

"But a good looking one. Its marvelous on you!"

"What about you? That dress is fantastic!"

Hermione smiled. "Now the shoes"

Ginny giggled "My favorite part about shopping"

The girls went to the shoe side of the store.

"Hmmm… see anything to my liking?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Ginny said and took this one pair of shoes.

"Here Ginny" Hermione said and took another pair of shoes.

"Those shoes match perfectly with your dresses ladies" said a witch who worked there.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Do you have any masks? The ball is a Mask" Ginny asked.

The witch nodded. "Follow me"

She led them to the far back corner where there was a whole glass case filled with all different colored mask.

"That one!" Ginny said and pointed to one.

"Can you give me that one please?" Hermione asked and the witch nodded.

"Thank you" Hermione and Ginny called as they walked out of the store with their bags.

"Come on, lets go to Honeydukes. **_(A/n: I think that's how you spell it)_** I'm in the mood for a sugar quill" Ginny said and Hermione laughed.


	19. Dresses for Two

**_I kno u guys wanted the dresses to be told more about but i was leaving them as a surprise for this chapter, so u can gape at it and imagine the same picture i have i my head... enjoy_**

* * *

"The News is out! The Christmas Ball is to be today, Friday. It is a Mask. You must wear a mask or something that hides your face in any way or form. The Ball will start at 8, after dinner, and will continue until the 12th stoke of midnight. But there are only two rules you must follow. 1.) You must not reveal yourself until the clock strikes 12, and 2.) Have fun. Let us eat before we all starve till we are the remaining point of a shriveled bezoar."

Dumbledore sat down as the chitter chatter of the students began. Everyone wasn't asking anyone out. They wanted to be introduced to people by surprise during the ball and Hermione and Draco had no problem with that. They were going together as was Ginny and Blaise.

"I think we're going to have to cancel my wedding with Parkinson" Blaise said to Draco, who was sitting across from him.

Draco nodded. "I didn't expect anything less"

"One Last Announcement" Dumbledore said and stood up to get everyone's attention. "I would like to thank Draco and Hermione Malfoy for starting the Inter House Unity. I would also like to thank Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabani for continuing it. I hope all of you are encouraged to do as these students have. We even had a pair marry!" Dumbledore smiled.

"We didn't plan it" Hermione whispered to Draco who nodded.

"But do you have any regrets?" he asked, with a smirk.

She smiled "No"

"Another thing" Dumbledore said "I would like to thank Miss Lavender Brown for returning the fairy back to Hagrid. You may all continue with your meal"

"It's only lunch and he's got plenty of announcements" Ginny said.

"Yes, but we got brownie points for dating, or marrying in my case, Slytherins." Hermione nodded.

Ginny giggled. "I only do it for the love"

This caught the guys' attention and they both said "What?"

Hermione gave Draco apassionate kissas Ginny said thank you to Blaise.

"What was that for, not that I'm not grateful?" Draco asked, with a smirk, of course.

Hermione smiled. "I only do it for the love"

Ginny smirked. "I'm sorry to interrupt but me and Hermione have got Ancient Runes to go to." She gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek "Bye"

Hermione smiled and gave Draco another kiss. "I'll see you later" and she winked as she left.

"We have fallen for two angels" Blaise broke the silence.

"Yes" Draco replied staring at the Great Hall doors as Ginny and Hermione exit the room. "Who knew Gryffindors could be like this?"

"Not me… but they're sexy little creatures, aren't they?" Blaise growled playfully.

"That's my wife you're talking about" Draco snapped.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until they burst out laughing.

**.: At Dinner :.**

Ginny and Hermione were walking over to the Slytherin table, sitting with their men.

"Hey, Hey" Ginny said as she sat down next to Blaise.

"Hi girls" Blaise replied.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Draco.

"Boring. Nothing happened. Although, Parkinson is scared that you might kill her, from what Trelawney said in Divination" Draco said. "_I see a great deal of pain in your future from a certain Princess_"

Blaise nodded. "She was whiter than usual"

Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"That's good Hermione. You already have someone that fears you" Ginny added.

Hermione nodded. "Hopefully she wont spread any nasty rumors about me."

Draco shook his head. "We'll know the first person to go to then"

"And then you can really scare her" Blaise said, smiling.

**.: After Finishing Dinner :.**

"It is time for all of you to go to your dormitories and get ready for the ball. Will Draco and Hermione Malfoy choose one person each to help you with the decorations and stay after." Dumbledore looked at them and they nodded and chose Blaise and Ginny, since they knew the plans. "Then everyone shall be off. Remember to keep your mask on until midnight, then, you can take your mask off and reveal yourself."

Everyone scurried out of there and Ginny and Blaise closed the doors to decorate.

"I think you might need room" Dumbledore said and flicked his wand so the tables disappeared.

"Thank you, Sir" Hermione said and then took out her own wand.

Dumbledore smiled and left with the other teachers out of the Great Hall by the side door.

They began setting up wreaths and mistletoes around the hall. The Christmas trees were decorated and the snack/drink table was set up.

Hermione and Draco conjured small round tables for four (without their wands) and Ginny and Blaise conjured the chairs (with their wands).

Hermione pointed at all the candles and caused them to turn different colors. Red-waxed candles had green flames while the green-waxed candles had the red flame.

The Head table was decorated with a white sheet put over it and many small green Christmas trees were set up with lights, and pieces of cut off Christmas tree were pinned to the edges.

A bow was added here and there and they set up a little area for the DJ.

Then there was a knock on the Great Hall doors and Mr. Nutz walked in and set up everything in the area they just made.

Ginny looked at the list to make sure they had everything when she spotted one thing that they were missing. "A waterfall?" she asked.

"Oh yea!" Hermione said and walked to the back, behind the heads table.

Hermione conjured a long tub that was as long as the back wall and about 6 feet wide. She said a little spell and pointed to toward the ceiling with her wand, then water came cascading down out of thin air and landing in the tub, that was never filling up.

The noise was very loud and no one could hear what he or she was saying to each other.

Hermione said another spell and the waterfall fell silent. She said another incantation without her wand and a barrier was set up around the waterfall so no water would splash on the Heads and only land in the tub, though people could still reach through the barrier to touch the water, _only if they wish to_. Then she added a couple of lights to make the water look lit.

Hermione smiled at her work and walked back to the others.

Ginny and Blaise were staring at the waterfall in awe.

"It's so beautiful" Ginny said and run up to it and felt the wetness of the water as she touched it. "I thought it was like an illusion"

Hermione shook her head "It's as real as the hair on your head"

Ginny's mouth was agape as she felt the cold water on her palm.

Hermione sighed and walked to Ginny and pulled her away from the waterfall.

"You forget that me and you have 40 minutes to go and get dressed" Hermione said and Ginny snapped out of it.

"Oh my god! We have to get ready! Lets go Hermione!" Ginny pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"We'll meet you guys in the Common Room" Draco called out.

Hermione nodded and they exited, going to her room since that's where the dresses were at the time.

"Girls" Blaise said.

"You know it" Draco replied and they left for the Slytherin dormitories for their dress robes.

**.: In the Heads Common Room :.**

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch staring at the fire waiting for the girls to be done.

Draco was wearing the half faced mask that was in Phantom of the Opera while Blaise wore one that looked like two X's put together (XX) and his eyes were centered in the middle of each X.

Then they heard a door click and looked at the stairs to see Ginny at the top.

She was wearing a strapless green and silver dress. Above her torso, it was completely a dark shade of green. On the other half, stripes of silver fell nicely and blended with the green. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a light touch of make-up on. She also had on a mask that covered only one eye and it was shaped like a star. Her shoes were "Mulan" like shoes. They were black and the lining of the mouth was dark green, like her dress. In the corner was a silver bow.

**_(A/n: if you have read my stories, you know that I love the Mulan shoes, which I now own a pair of. W00t W00t!)_**

She peered down at the men.

Blaise gulped and walked to the edge with his hand out for her to grab when she got to the end.

She accepted the hand while he bowed and kissed it.

They stepped to the side as Draco came and waited at the end.

"May I present to you, The Princess of Darkness, your wife, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!" Ginny said as they heard the door open.

Hermione came out of her room and stood at the top of the stairwell.

Draco gaped. _She's beautiful_, _and she looks just like that one time in my dream_, he thought

She was wearing a black dress that reached the floor. It was tight around her top, and flowed out after her torso. Over it, she wore a long, thin, black sweater that stayed open, and reached mid-thigh. She wore a 60's like mask **_(A/n: think of the glasses they used to wear)_**. She kept her hair down. It was straight and brown and reached the end of her back, due to mastering her power. On her left finger, she wore Salazar Slytherin's black ring. Through the blackness, you could see green ivy, trying tobreak through it,to show the permanent ring beneath that one. Around her neck, she wore his, Salazars, locket.

Draco held out his hand for her like Blaise did.

"How is it that you look more beautiful every time I see you?" Draco asked, flirting badly.

"It's a mystery" Hermione replied, taking his hand.

"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded. "Let's"

They exited the common room and went towards the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco stood at the front doors of the Great Hall while Ginny was on Hermione's right, and Blaise to Draco's left.

People began to come and they stopped at the site of the heads.

Once everyone was in the hall, Hermione spoke.

"Good evening Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Malfoy, the Head Girl, if you didn't already know, and welcome to The Christmas Ball. I'm sure you will all be surprised by what we have stored inside the Great Hall and be as stunned as my friend Ginny Weasley was."

Everyone looked towards Ginny, who giggled at remembering the waterfall incident.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. I must remind you all not to take off your mask until the stroke of midnight. But until that time comes, I wish for all of you to have fun."

Hermione thought for a second, and then the Great Hall doors opened, revealing the waterfall to all in front of her.

"Enjoy" she said as her and Draco moved to Ginny and Blaise's sides. (Hermione next to Ginny and Draco next to Blaise)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hermiones dress is almost the same as the dress in Draco's Dream (chapter title) so thats where his thought came from. Hopeu enjoyed and make sure u review. I want at least 10 reviews 4 u 2 get the next chapter. 9 wont be accepted (god im evil... hehe)_**


	20. Just A Shot Of Firewhiskey

**_Ok... everyone has been wondering why does no one care about Hermione and Draco's marriage and how do they know? _**

**_Simple really..._**

**_People do care that they are married. Gryffindor boys are mad that Draco took their Princess and the Slytherin girls are mad at Hermione for taking their "Sex God"_**

**_They know by Pansy, Harry and Ron. Harry was the first to find out, from noticing the rings at the Halloween Ball. Pansy told all the Slytherin girls that their boy has gotten married and Harry told one boy, who told a girl, who told everyone... news spreads quickly in Hogwarts._**

**_And then, last chapter, Dumbledore announced the house unity thing, and said that even one couple married. Hermione and Draco. People werent surprised cuz they had already gotten the news from someone else._**

**_Now to the story:_**

* * *

Hermione and Draco smiled as people gasped at the beautiful site before them.

She had to agree. It was breath taking, but she already knew what they were in store for.

Once everyone was in, they made their way in, arms linked.

She looked around and smiled at people's reaction.

There was a group of girls sitting on the edge of the tub and sticking their hand in the waterfall. Other girls were standing under the floating mistletoes, hoping some guy would accidentally go under.

A group of first years were dazed at the site of the colorful candles that they've known to be white.

Boys were either sitting, or eating. This didn't surprise Hermione much though.

"Wow Hermione… you did great" she heard a voice say.

She turned to see a boy with a mask on, but then she noticed something else. He was trying to hide a lighting shaped scar under his hair.

"Thanks Harry"

"And might I say, you look great" he added.

"Thanks, you too"

Harry looked to Draco. "Mind if I have a dance with your wife?"

Draco looked back and forth. Then he nodded.

Harry led Hermione out to the middle of the dance floor as a slow song was playing.

"How have you and Ron been?" she asked.

"Pretty good… Ron is still a little upset that you're married to Malfoy but he'll get over with it. I'm actually ok with it. He seems to be treating you nicely." Harry said.

"Yes. He doesn't wish to hurt me like we all thought before I was Head" she replied

A candle made Hermione's necklace shine and he caught sight of it.

"Hermione, where did you get that necklace? If I'm not mistaken, that was-"

"Salazar Slytherins?" she asked and he nodded. "It is"

"What? How? It was taken"

"Bellatrix gave it to my grandfather who gave it to me, saying it's the Slytherin heirloom and that it now belongs to me… to make it short" she said.

"Wait… if it's the Slytherin heirloom, then why did they give it to you? And how does your muggle grandfather know Bellatrix?" Harry thought straight. "What's going on Hermione?"

Hermione looked down. _I knew it would come_, she thought

"Harry… I need to tell you something, but you must not tell anyone."

He nodded.

"Ok… I'm pureblooded… I'm the last heir to Salazar Slytherin. Lord Voldemort is my grandfather."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "How? Aren't you a muggleborn?"

"Was… I, apparently, was adopted" she replied.

"And that day when you accidentally hurt Ron, with magic. You didn't use a wand… how?"

"Part of being a pure pureblood. No other person has powers like that except Draco and grandfather"

Harry thought. What else did Salazar Slytherin have that Voldemort has?

Then it came to Harry and he thought about a snake moving around. "_Can you speak Parseltongue like Voldemort?_" he said in parseltongue.

Hermione understood what he said perfectly. She never tried before. She didn't even think she could. But then it just came to her "_Yes_" she said in parseltongue, nodding.

Harry looked shocked. His best friend was related to Salazar Slytherin and the man who wants to kill him, _and_ is married to someone he thought he hated, but not anymore since _they are_ married.

Hermione smiled as the song ended. "Any other questions?"

Harry nodded. "Lots more… but I think if I keep you any longer, Malfoy will kill me."

Hermione laughed. "Then you can ask Draco questions too, he knows just as much as me"

Harry nodded.

Hermione looked around for Draco until she spotted her platinum haired boy sitting at a table with Ginny and Blaise. Hermione led Harry over and conjured a chair with a twist of her hand for him to sit down in.

"Does Ginny know about this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you with the light side?" he asked both Draco and Hermione.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"What is he planning to do with you?"

"Well… he wants our first child to help kill you." Hermione said.

"Are you going to allow that?"

"He wants me pregnant _now_ so you can be done with sooner, but I was given a time limit and we're sticking with that. I will not let my child kill my best friend." Hermione said.

"We will not conceive until we are ready" Draco said as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Am I missing anything?" Harry asked.

"There's a new prophecy" Hermione said.

"And…"

Hermione repeated the prophecy for Harry and explained what it means.

"What are your desires, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She looked down. "For my grandfather to be dead, and for the light to win"

"Hmmm… according to the prophecy, your wish will be granted."

"Huh?" Draco asked.

Hermione already knew. "There's a loophole" she said. "Grandfather thinks his desires are mine, but they are not. You and I will stay happy together, and our child will be more powerful than Harry and Grandfather because they have powerful parents. They will do things only me and you would want which, I believe, is with the light."

Draco smiled. "What a happy ending… my child will be more powerful then Potter"

Harry glared at him.

"I'm just playing" Draco said laughing.

"You know what Malfoy…" Harry said "You're all right."

Draco nodded. "And so are you… truce?"

Draco stuck out a hand and Harry shook it "Truce"

Hermione smiled but then it faded. "All we need now is Ron to join in." she said. She thought for a second of the thought. "I need a drink."

She snapped her finger and a bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass appeared on the table.

"Whoa" Harry said. He didn't know she could do that.

"Whoa yourself" Hermione said as she purred herself a shot and drink it in a second.

"Mmm" she said. "Better than what I thought it might taste. Want one?"

She looked at Draco. He shrugged "Why not?"

She snapped her fingers again and another shot glass appeared. She poured him his drink and handed it to him.

He gulped it down and sighed.

"Nothing better than to drown your worries in alcohol" Hermione said as she took another shot.

Harry rolled his eyes. The last time he saw Hermione get drunk was last year when they won the Quidditch Cup **_(A/n: not true but go with it) _**It was the first time he saw Hermione wild. She was nuts! Hermione had even given Seamus a lap dance because she was _so_ drunk. It was funny though.

**.: 15 minutes Later :.**

Ginny laughed as Hermione sang her ABC's, all in the wrong order.

"Ohh… I love this song" Hermione said. "You guys stay here, me and Ginny will go and have fun"

Ginny jumped "Ok!" she walked over to Draco and Harry "I love it when she's drunk, she's so fun!"

Draco and Harry laughed as they watched Hermione dance like there was no tomorrow. The funny thing about it was that Ginny joined in with her.

---

Now Hermione is chasing Ginny around just for the hell of it.

"They looked like they're really enjoying themselves." Draco said.

Harry nodded.

Then suddenly they saw Ginny fall from being caught by Hermione.

Draco and Harry laughed.

Ginny pushed Hermione off and turned over and looked at Hermione who was just lying there. Then the look of pure horror spread across her, Ginny's, face. She was tapping Hermione, trying to see if she would get up.

But then she just started cracking up.

"Umm… Draco, she passed out" Ginny said to him.

He laughed and walked over to them. He looked at Hermione and smiled. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he stared at his wife. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the table and set her in his lap. Her head was lying on his chest.

"She had fun" Harry said to Ginny and Draco, who nodded.

Hermione started to stir and she moved her arms around Draco's neck, holding on for dear life.

Draco laughed "She's comfortable" he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer and also so she wont fall or anything like that. He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into his chest. He smiled down at her.

"You seem like you've never seen her sleep" Harry said.

Draco nodded. "I haven't… well, unless you count when she's unconscious"

* * *

**_The whole review thing went really good last time so im doing it again. 15 more reviews for the next chapter. Give or Take about 3 days. That should b the longest it should take. So make sure u REVIEW ppl. The more reviews i get, the faster i update._**


	21. I Woke Up In HIS Bed With HIS Boxers On

Harry stared at Draco puzzled but then shrugged it off.

A rock song came on, and scared Hermione awake.

She looked around groggily. "This isn't my room"

Draco shook his head no. "It's not"

Hermione looked at him and smiled "Hi honey!" she said, all happy and hyper again.

Draco smiled.

"Good. Your awake!" Ginny said and walked over to Hermione and Draco. "Come on, lets go head bang"

Hermione laughed and got up and ran with Ginny into the crowd.

"They're both going to be bleeding out of their ears tonight" Harry said

**_(A/n: I guess that's an inside joke with me and my friend Lamar. He took fake blood and made it drip out of his ears and head banged our entire school dance. I just made it looked like I was crying blood… Tears of Blood!)_**

Draco nodded.

The rock song ended a few minutes later and Ginny and Hermione came running back.

"Its 5 minutes to midnight. You and Hermione have to announce the removal of the mask, don't you?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded and stood up.

"What's the difference between expensive and expensive?" Hermione asked, smiling.

**_(A/n: another inside joke when my dad was drunk and saw a street sign called Expense St.)_**

Ginny laughed at Hermione.

Hermione was swaying from side to side, both to her own music and lack of proper vision.

Draco grabbed her by the arm before she could fall over.

"Come on Hermione" he said and picked her up bridal style, afraid that she would wonder off if he didn't grab her.

They walked up to the stage a minute before midnight.

"Students of Hogwarts" Draco had his wand to his throat. "We have a few seconds till midnight. Prepare to take off your mask"

Hermione was in Draco's grip, as in his hand around her waist, so she wouldn't fall or make a fool of herself on stage. She was standing there, waving to the first years in the corner, and saying hi to the other seventh years.

The clock stuck 1….2….3…..4….5….6….7….8….9….10…11

"12!" everyone shouted and took off their mask to reveal themselves.

All the houses we're hanging around with each other, and then the teachers saw something they thought they would never see in their years of teaching.

A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff were shaking hands, introducing themselves. Then everyone was doing it.

Professor McGonagall came up with her wand pointed to her throat. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for restoring the bonds between houses." She said, smiling.

Draco and Hermione got off the stage and walked over to the table they were sitting at before. The only difference this time was that Ron sat down.

Draco sat in his seat before and set Hermione in his lap, still fearing the fact that she might fall if she was in her own chair.

Ron looked at Draco, still a little upset, but he stuck out a hand. "Truce?" he asked.

Draco nodded and shook his hand "Truce"

"Hi Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron waved with a smile on. Hermione was looking around everywhere.

"Who made that waterfall? Its beautiful" she said, amazed.

"You did, love" Draco said, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Nooo" she said disbelieving but he just nodded.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"She drank a bottle of fire whiskey." Harry said.

Ron laughed "We're at 6th year all over again"

"Yes, but this time, Seamus isn't getting a lap dance" Ginny said.

"Hmmm" Hermione said laying her head on Draco's chest.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No… just out of energy"

"Students!" McGonagall called from the front. "It is time for you to return back to your dormitories. Thank Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy on your way out"

"Thank you"

"Thanks"

"That was fun, I hope the heads are as fun as you guys next year"

They, the students, were saying one of the three to them as they left.

Then the crowd disappeared and Draco carried Hermione up the stairs to the Heads Common Room.

He put her in her room, and lied her on her bed. But she popped up and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing"

She got off of her bed and ran to his room. Before he could stop her, she went through his wardrobe and took some clothes and then locked herself in the bathroom.

When she finally came out, she was in a pair of his boxers and had a white t-shirt on. She then jumped onto his king sized bed and stared at the canopy above her were the Slytherin symbol was. She fell backwards and said "Whoa"

Draco walked in and laughed.

He tapped his wand on his arm andhe changed into nothing but his silk green boxers **_(A/n: ugh… .:drooling:. what a site to see!)_**

Quidditch had done him some good.

Hermione got under the covers, and refused to get out from under them.

Draco laughed and crawled into bed next to her.

She cuddled into his chest and he put his arm around her waist and brought her close.

Draco kissed her forehead "Good night, Hermione"

"Good night, Draco" she replied and fell fast asleep, as did he.

**.: The Next Morning :.**

Draco awoke at hearing Hermione blowing chunks. **_(A/n: that sounds so funny… blowing chunks… ha!)_**

He got up, grabbed his wand, and walked into the bathroom and rubbed Hermione's back in circles.

"Ugh… what a hangover" she said before hurling again.

"Here" Draco said and said an incantation and flicked his wand towards Hermione's head.

The pain suddenly vanished, and she didn't feel the need to hurl anymore.

"Thanks" she said, getting up and brushing her teeth.

Once she finished she looked at herself and then at Draco. "How'd I end up in your clothes?" her eyes widened when she saw him in only his boxers. "We didn't… did we?"

Draco shook his head "No… you just changed into my clothes last night"

Hermione sighed. "Two things I hate about being drunk. 1.) the hangovers the next morning, and 2.) not being able to remember what I did"

Draco laughed. "I'm gonna go eat… join me?"

"Ha… once you've hurled everything you've eaten in the past week, then your starving" she said and went to change, as did he.

A few minutes later, they were in the common room.

"So which table are we going to sit at now?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know… how about mine for today?"

Draco nodded. "I think that will be fine."


	22. Royalties of Magic

**.: A Week b4 The Last Day:.**

"Come on, Dumbledore said he wanted to see us in the Great Hall _this_ morning" Hermione said as she leaned against the bathroom's doorframe.

"Ok, ok… I'm coming" Draco was, of course, obsessing over his hair this morning.

The Great Hall wasn't the same anymore after that. We had all the houses sitting with other houses. Up at the Head Table, all the teachers were smiling brightly at the site. It hadn't been as "together" like this since the time _before_ Tom Riddle entered the school. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was brighter than ever.

Once everyone realized Hermione and Draco were at the doors, they all stared at them, silenced.

Then Ginny stood up and started clapping. Soon Blaise, who was next to her, began clapping. Then Harry, Ron, Lavender, Cho, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna… soon, everyone was standing and clapping, except Pansy, who was stubbornly sitting down.

Hermione and Draco smiled. They had done something no Head Boy or Girl has been able to accomplish for a long time. They couldn't help but feel proud.

Hermione saw Dumbledore gesturing for them to come to the front. So she grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the front.

Then Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted down.

"I would like to thank you two for uniting the houses. The staff and I have decided that we must do something for you in return. You two will be receiving awards for doing 'Services for Hogwarts.' You will also be given a proper title that this school and the world will know forever, and are to have a portrait done, to be as the new door to the Heads' Room" everyone cheered but it seemed Dumbledore wasn't finish. "Please kneel" he said, through the cheering, and they did so. Then Madam Pomfrey came with what looked like two crowns on a burgundy pillow, and that's exactly what it was.

"Hermione Isabel Granger Malfoy, Keeper of Knowledge, and Beauty, is now, and forever known in Magical History, as The Princess of Gryffindor and Magic" Dumbledore said and Madam Pomfrey placed a silver crown on her head. People began to cheer, but soon died out as Dumbledore moved towards Draco.

"Draco Gregory Malfoy, Keeper of Smarts, and Charm, is now, and forever known in Magical History, as The Prince of Slytherin and Magic" Dumbledore announced and Madam Pomfrey placed the remaining crown, gold, upon Draco's head.

_**(A/n: little fairy tale)**_

Everyone began cheering again.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and smiled. Draco held out a hand and Hermione gripped onto it.

They looked back up to Dumbledore who was telling them to rise and face the students, which they did.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came with long, trailing robes, which right now were rolled up.

Professor McGonagall clipped Hermione's on and rolled it down to its full length… really long. It was red, white, and gold, for her house colors**_(A/n: think of a queen's longs dress that trails, with all the designs and stuff)_**

Professor Snape then came and clipped Draco's on and also rolled it down to its full length. It was green, white, and silver. His house colors. It had the same designs as Hermione's.

Snape walked over to Draco's left, while McGonagall went to Hermione's right.

"When Dumbledore gives the signal, walk out of the Hall and wait for us in The North Tower" the professors said to Hermione and Draco, simultaneously. "Don't nod" they warned.

They smiled at the fact that they knew where that was located.

"I like to present to you, for the first time in Magical history, The Prince and Princess of Magic, Draco and Hermione Malfoy" Dumbledore gave the signal, which was a stomp from him, and Hermione and Draco walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand, crowns on, androbes trailing, as everyone clapped and cheered.

Once the doors were shut and they were out of earshot, they continued on toward the North Tower.

Draco smiled "That was fun"

Hermione giggled. "I didn't expect this to happen."

They passed by clapping portraits, until they made it to The North Tower's portrait.

The woman was in her frame, smiling, and clapping. Her cat - a meowing bowl.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped the frame twice and it swung open.

They walked up the spiral staircase and reached the top to find their Head of House, Dumbledore, and a painter waiting for them.

They smiled at them, _That was fast_, and they returned it.

There was a chair, in an angle, near the window and the sky was bright outside.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione turned to her, already used to the name.

"You will be sitting in the chair, while Mr. Malfoy stands behind you." She instructed.

Hermione sat in the chair and Draco walked behind her.

The painter came and put Draco's hand on Hermione's shoulder, and the other one resting on the chairs back. The painter grabbed Hermione's hand and put it on Draco's and they, Hermione and Draco, smiled at each other.

"Perfect" The painter said and he looked through a square he made with his finger at the couple.

He took out his wand. "Smile over here" he said. Hermione and Draco smiled.

This was Hermione's first magical portrait being done, she didn't know what to expect.

The painter came with his wand and said an incantation, and made what looked like an invisible rectangle with his wand tip around Hermione and Draco, like a frame. Hermione and Draco didn't bother to move, knowing they wouldn't want to mess up the painting.

The rectangle seemed to thicken a bit, like a sheet of paper thick.

The painter pointed his wand at the blank canvas and the rectangular sheet went straight for it.

"You can relax now" the painter said.

Hermione and Draco went to go and see what the painter had done.

They saw themselves moving in the portrait, smirking, and giggling, in Hermione's case.

"Now we just need to enlarge it to fit the proper size for it to replace the tapestry" Dumbledore said as he took the painting. He gave the painter 20 galleons and shook his hand.

"Come now, Hermione, Draco, we must put this in it's proper place." He said and led them out of the room.

As they made their way to the tapestry, a question popped into Hermione's head. "Professor, what will happen to the tapestry?"

"Ah, what a good use it will make at the ministry. They asked, once they heard what me and the professors were doing for you, if they could have the tapestry, for decoration in their "Red, Green, Silver and Gold" hallway. Quite convenient too." He replied.

Hermione sighed. "As long as it gets some good use"

The finally came across their dormitory. Dumbledore waved his wand and the tapestry came down, with its final hiss and roar of "Password"

Dumbledore enlarged the portrait and levitated it up to the right position. He then conjured a frame to go around it. He pointed his wand at the lower, center part of the frame and said an incantation, causing a small piece of gold to appear. Carved into it was:

Draco and Hermione Malfoy

Head Boy and Girl of 2005

Prince of Slytherin

Princess of Gryffindor

Royalty of Hogwarts and Magic

Hermione felt teary eyed. She will never be forgotten

"There" Dumbledore said as he lowered his wand.

Hermione jumped up and hugged Dumbledore, while saying "Thank You"

Dumbledore smiled and patted Hermione's back.

Hermione released him and stood next to her husband.

"Go in and take off your robes. I'm sure you are hungry." Dumbledore said and they nodded.

Hermione and Draco had to reset the password since it was a new portrait, but they entered safely.

The Prince and Princess walked out of their Common Room with their crowns on still.

The crowns weren't huge like a King or Queens crown. They were like gold and silver ivies. **_(A/n: think of The Chronicles of Narnia's crowns… if you saw the movie)_**

They walked towards the Great Hall and just ate, like they normally would, while people came by and shook hands with them, patted them on the back, or gave themhugs. They were glad to get the attention.

**.: A Week Later : That Last Day :.**

Everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Some people crying, some people laughing, but all were smiling.

It has been a good year. The Final Battle still hadn't come but it was coming soon, everyone knew it.

Hermione was standing as the edge of the Great Hall staircase. She was wearing her long, royal, trailing robe, and her crown, peering down as the students traveled around the school, saying goodbye to all their other house friends. Her hand rested on her stomach, that had a little bluge, but wasnt to big for people to notice.She remembered the years she had spent there, at Hogwarts.

"Did you realize," Draco, also wearing hisroyalties,started, getting Hermione's attention, frombehind"that this is the first place we met?"

Hermione looked down at the steps in front of her. He was right.

She looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Come on, lets say one last goodbye to our portrait before we leave" he led her to the Heads Room entry way and stopped at the painting of themselves.

"Draco! Looking good!" his painted self said.

He laughed, as did Hermione.

"We came to say goodbye." Hermione said

Her painted self smiled, "It will never be goodbye, Hermione, just a see you later"

Hermione smiled, as did the painting.

"Well then, we'll see you soon" Draco said (not painting)

They, the painting, nodded.

"Who knows? Maybe sooner than you think" Draco (the painting) said.

With a final wave, they left towards the gates of Hogwarts, where the carriages, being pulled by threstrals, waited.

Hermione and Draco walked to the carriage where Ginny and Blaise were.

"That was a wonderful year" Hermione said, as she peered out of the carriage as it took them to Hogsmeade Station.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to my last year there. Maybe I'll become the next Princess of Gryffindor" Ginny said, with an evil grin.

"Sorry Gin, but Draco and I are the only royalties that came from the school. I don't think Dumbledore is going to have more."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I like my title as Duchess anyways... it sounds so me"

Hermione smiled. She remembers giving Ginny that name in her 5th year. She couldn't believe it stuck.

They arrived at the station not to long later. Hermione got out of the carriage, still wearing her royals.

They boarded the train and got into a compartment. Harry and Ron were already in it, waiting for them.

It was decided that Draco and Blaise would go with Ginny and Hermione to the Orders Headquarters. There, they would live. And when Voldemort called, they would come back with information for the Order.

… Once the train started moving, Ron whipped out a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Let's celebrate to a good year!" he said as he started pouring glasses for everyone.

Hermione stared blankly out the window, a hand on her stomach again.

"Here 'Mione" Ron offered her a glass.

She shook it off, not even bothering to speak.

"Merlin 'Mione, your acting like your pregnant" Ginny said and took Hermione's glass out of Ron's hands and drank it.

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to avoid the looks Draco was giving her, but she failed.

"Hermione?" he asked. She looked at him. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think Ginny pretty much covered it" she smiled, innocently.

Harry spit out what he was drinking. "Your pregnant!"

Draco's eyes widened with glee. "I'm going to be a father!"

He picked Hermione up from her seat and spun her around, not caring that theirrobes were hitting people. Who cared? He was going to be a dad, and Hermione a mother.

He put her down and kissed her. "I'm glad you're happy" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're pregnant!"

She laughed. She saw the look on Ginnys face, and said a few words in Latin.

Time stopped and Hermione and Ginny were the only things moving

"Are you mad! Having a baby when a war is brewing?" Ginny asked, scared for Hermione's infant's life.

Hermione shrugged. "I was given a time limit andI kept my promise to Grandfather."

"How far along are you?"

Hermione sighed. "About three months"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't blame me when you get hit" she said. "I warned you"

Hermione nodded and unfrozed time.

The rest of the train ride home was what the baby should be called, when the baby shower would be scheduled.

Then it hit Ginny "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Hermione smirked. "You're going to have to wait to find out"


	23. Epilogue: Part 1

**Epilogue: Part 1**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny stood in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, staring at all the men as they, and the other women, cried. 

It has been about a month since their Hogwarts graduation.

Hermione was four months along, and was a little big but not whom-bo big.

Today was the day they, the men, left for Hogwarts, to prepare for the final battle.

The women weren't allowed to go because they were the key to having the magical world survive.

So they stood, cried, and watched as the men readied themselves for battle.

Draco may be Prince of Magic, but he was still going to fight.

"For the safety of my unborn child, my wife, and the world" he always said.

"Come men," Dumbledore's voice rang "It is time for us to go"

Draco walked up to Hermione. She was looking down, hands on her stomach, crown on, and eyes filled with hot tears. He placed one of his hands on her stomach and the other under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him.

"I'll be back" he said to her. "I promise"

A tear fell down Hermione's cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I should be going with you" she whined

Draco shook his head "Not in your condition"

He hugged her tightly, trying to be a little gentle not to hurt her or their child. He released and gave her a kiss before Dumbledore's voice rang again.

"Don't worry, your majesty. Your highness will be back. A promise is a promise"

Everyone who was friends called them Hermione and Draco, but to be formal, it was Princess Hermione and Prince Draco, or your majesty and your highness. It was ridiculous but they didn't mind.

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to Draco as he exit the door.

Once the door was completely shut, Hermione ran upstairs and looked out of her window, and saw her husband, her prince, mount his broom.

He looked back and waved before he set off, following the others.

"It's alright Princess Hermione" Ginny said from behind. "As Dumbledore said, 'A promise is a promise'"

Another tear fell down Hermione's cheek, but she nodded. "You're right Ginny."

"You're darn right I'm right. Now, come… we must get back to that research. You are the only one so far to be able to stop the killing curse, now we must find the counter curse. You're really close. I can feel it" Ginny said and grabbed Hermione's hand and led them to another room.

Grimmauld Place was redesigned, and refurnished so it was beautiful inside. It was like a mini palace. Only the best for royalty. Though the Malfoy Manor, in which Hermione and Draco had to leave because of Lucius, was much more bigger and luxurious.

Hermione studied everything she had written down. She had been trying to figure out the counter curse for Avada Kedavera since she got to Grimmauld Place, about a week ago. She had figured out all the other Unforgivable Curses but the killing curse was the toughest one to crack.

She was so close she could taste it.

She concentrated, trying to get the thought of Draco never coming back out of her head. The equation seemed hard yesterday, when she wrote it down and was stressed. But now, it seemed like a piece of cake.

All it was was simply Avada Kedavera backwards: _Arevadek Adava_. (Uh-rev-uh-deck Uh-dav-uh)

"I wonder why no one realized this?" she questioned to no one in particular.

She called in Ginny and told her to try it.

Ginny wasn't too sure, but if Hermione did the calculations right, it should work and Hermione has never gotten something wrong.

Ginny said slowly "_Avada Kedavera_"

Hermione watched as the green light came towards her and she said the magic words.

Ginny watched as the green curse disintegrated in front of her eyes. Then Hermione suddenly began to fall and Ginny just got there in time, before she could fall and do damage.

Hermione woke up seconds later.

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny yelled and helped Hermione stand. "I thought you were a goner."

Hermione shook her head no. "It's supposed to be an act... they think your dead so they can run and you can wake up safe"

Ginny nodded and ran to get parchment and a quill. She wrote down the counter curse and what should happen so no one would be alarmed.

She then sent Hermione's raven to the men, figuring that they would need it.

**.: With the Guys at Hogwarts :.**

Harry was walking in the corridors, remembering all the good times he had in this school. Thinking he was going to die, he might as well enjoy his last days.

Then a screeching came and he looked up to found Hermione's raven, flying towards him.

It perched itself on his shoulder and stuck its leg out.

Harry took the parchment and began to read.

Joy spread across his face. He knew that he had an easy chance of living now that he knew the most valuable information to defeat the war.

He ran towards the Great Hall where all the men were discussing tactics.

He barged through the doors yelling "She's done it! Princess Hermione has done it!"

He was smiling brightly, waving the note, as people looked at him weird.

He gave the note to Dumbledore who read it quickly then gasped. "She's a genius!"

Draco walked over and took the note. He already knew this about his wife, but why are they realizing it now?

He read the letter.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Once you guys' left, Hermione went to work on the calculations. She did it within 2 hours. She has figured out the counter curse for Avada Kedavera. It is simply Avada Kedavera backwards._

_When someone has shot the spell, just say Arevadek Adava and the curse will disappear._

_You will faint for a few seconds, giving your opponent a chance to leave, so then you can get back up and start all over again._

_Hope this helps A LOT_

_Love,_

_Ginerva Weasley_

_P.s.: Good Luck!_

Draco smiled, not a smirk, a smile. "My wife is the brightest witch in the world"

Everyone read the note and cheered with glee. They weren't going to die. Or at least, not during the war.

**.: The Final Battle : A Week Later :.**

All men were ready. They had many curses memorized and they had Hermione's Curse (what they decided to call it) perfected.

They were all sitting in Dumbledore's office and on the staircase, looking out the windows, waiting for the signal so they could charge.

Then, the fireplace's flames turned green and out came Hermione, with a blank expression on.

Harry and Ron saw her come out and their eyes widened "Princess!"

She looked to them but her expression did not change.

Draco looked over to them at the call of princess. Then he saw it himself, his wife, standing near the fire.

"Hermione!" he said running over to her. "You can't be here. You must go" he warned.

"I have come to give you all something" she said, emotionless.

She snapped her fingered and a chain appeared around everyone's neck.

"These will protect you from every curse imaginable. You may have learned my counter curse, but I fear that won't be good enough"

Then her eyes suddenly showed pain. Draco felt the same.

Their rings were burning, telling them the war was about to begin and they were needed.

"Hermione, you have to leave now" Draco said, fear in his voice.

She nodded. Draco walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss, then whispered, "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too, Draco" then she walked backwards, into the emerald flames.

Draco watched and saw a single tear fall from Hermione's emotionless face.

Draco turned to the others once the flames were back to their normal color. "It's time"

Everyone nodded and began walking out of the castle to see a row of Death Eaters, standing in a line, masked, with their wands in their hands.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the rebels. "If we die, we die with pride. We die with courage. We die with freedom. Whatever happens men, we will always be remembered."

They saw Voldemort give the signal and all his Death Eaters ran towards the Order.

The Order ran towards them and the war began.

Curses were flying here and there. People were crashing to the floor from impact of a powerful curse.

Many of the Death Eaters spells were bouncing off of the Order and hitting them, the Death Eaters, causing them to get injured and some killed.

_Thank you, Princess Hermione_, everyone thought

Voldemort stood behind his fellow Death Eaters and watched the battle happen.

He was wondering where his Granddaughter and Draco were.

They had not showed up to his call and he had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what happened.

Then he saw someone, fighting in the battle.

His platinum blonde hair and piercing gray eyes told Voldemort the whole story.

Draco and Hermione were for the Order, not the Dark Side like he thought.

_I taught them too well_, he thought

They were able to lie like a sly Slytherin, and they could perform excellent level of Occlumency.

He liked that they could succeed so well, but he hated it that they were against him instead of for him.

He sighed "Just like her mother… so sad that she has to have the same fate." He said and started walking toward the platinum haired boy.

"Draco" he called out.

Draco looked towards him, wand up and pointed.

"Where is Hermione?" Voldemort asked.

"At a safe place, away from the war" Draco replied.

Voldemort nodded then grabbed Draco by the neck and lifted him up in the air, about 4 inches off the ground.

"I'm going to ask you again, Draco, and this time I want a definite answer" Voldemort said, his words dripping with malice "Where is my granddaughter?"

Draco didn't say anything, and tried to keep his breathing even.

"Avada Kedavara" a voice said and Voldemort let go of Draco, and fell limp to the ground, dead.

"Thanks Potter" Draco said, catching his breath.

Harry nodded.

"The Dark Lord has fallen! Retreat!" a Death Eater called out.

The Order members ran for them and soon, the Hogwarts grounds was littered with dead Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy.

Draco stood next to his father's dead body. "Now me and mother are free from your clutches. We will never meet again, father"

Dumbledore sent a letter to the Ministry, asking for men to be sent over to take the bodies away from the grounds, properly.

"We can go home now, men" Dumbledore said to everyone.

They all yelled with happiness and summoned their brooms so they could go home.

**.: Grimmauld Place :.**

Hermione sat on the attic floor, looking out the window, hoping everyone would come back safely.

She was cutting out magical pictures of herself when she was angry and some of Draco when he was angry. She attached the two pictures together and watched as the angry faces turned into happiness once Hermione and Draco were able to be with each other. The pictures fused together and a happy Draco and Hermione were dancing in the picture.

She smiled inside.

Those necklaces she made each had a small amount of her life in it, just incase if they did die, they would come back to life.

Once they would step on the ground in front of Grimmauld Place, the necklaces would go back to her, giving her back her life so she could have her emotions.

She hoped everyone was ok, and would come back soon.

And, just as the prophecy said, she got her desires.

She saw men flying on their brooms towards the house.

…

All the men saw the spot in which Grimmauld Place was hidden and were happy to finally see it again.

They dismounted their brooms and felt something around their neck slither away.

They all looked to see the necklaces levitating toward the spot where the attic was of the Headquarters.

Then they saw the window open to see Hermione waiting for the necklaces.

…

Hermione saw the chain necklaces coming towards her. She was still smiling inside. She opened the window and the necklaces came in, and began to circle around her, forming one big chain. Then they all went towards her heart, and vanished into her skin. She smiled and ran downstairs.

"They're back! They're back!" she chanted as she made her way towards the door.

All the women looked out their rooms to see Hermione running.

Hermione opened the front door open and ran towards Draco.

He smiled as his wife came toward his. She jumped on him, giving him a loving hug, as he spun her around in circles.

The other women came to the door, smiled, and started awww-ing. Then, they too ran towards their men and embraced them.

"Im glad to see you're back, Draco" Hermione whispered in his ear.

He smiled "A promise is a promise."

* * *

**End of Part 1… stay tuned for Part 2**


	24. Epilogue: Part 2 : FINALE :

**Epilogue: Part 2

* * *

.: Malfoy Manor :. **

It has been 5 months since the Final Battle and the death of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Narcissa Malfoy was a happy woman now. She was enjoying every bit of freedom that she had.

She loved that her son and her daughter-in-law moved back into the house a few months ago. She loved Princess Hermione. She said that she always reminded her of her mother when she was younger.

Yes... Narcissa Black Malfoy knew Genevieve Riddle

Narcissa thought the only way to pay back Hermione for her husband's dark deeds was to do something nice for her. So, what she did was she made a nursery for Hermione and Draco's child, and her soon-to-be grandchild.

Princess Hermione and Prince Draco's room was hidden in the Manor and only Narcissa and the house elves knew about it.

It was hidden behind a portrait of a forest. If you watched the picture, you would be able to see a girl, looking similar to Hermione, in a thin, yet long, black dress, walking through the forest. It was a lovely picture, though it was kind of creepy, but Hermione and Draco choose it so no one would think of looking behind it.

Inside, the room was a nice dark green color. The trimming of the room was silver and the carpet was black. Off to one side, there were French doors, leading to a balcony that overlooked the beautiful garden and lake behind it. On the other side, there was a king sized, 4-poster bed. It had green silk sheets with a silver serpent. There was a mosquito net around it, giving it a nice, elegant look. On one wall, there were 3 bookshelves – all covered in books about everything magic. In the corner stood a spiral staircase that lead to an upstairs, where their master bathroom was.

Then, there was a portrait, next to the bed. It was a picture of two people reading in a library. Behind this, was the nursery Narcissa made.

The room was very colorful. Light blue, yellow, pink, purple, and green were spread across the room. There was, of course, a crib in the center of the room. In the corner, stood the changing table, and on the other side of the room, there was a rocking chair. There was also a wardrobe near a window. It was charmed, so if it's a girl or a boy, there will be clothes for them.

…

Hermione was sitting in the library that the Malfoy Manor had. She was reading a fictional love story, when she felt a sudden jolt of pain. It was overwhelming. Her vision blurred for a few seconds, and her hands instantly went to her enlarged stomach. A headache took over her head and her breathing started to go faster.

She couldn't believe this. It just had to happen today.

Today, she was supposed to finish 3 other books. Today, she had to go and have a meeting with Narcissa about what new flowers should be put in the garden. Today, she also had to go to the Ministry for a conference with all the other Ministers of Magic, to discuss how she was able to discover the counter curse to Avada Kedavera.

The Princess wasn't a very busy person, but today was one of those days. And it just had to happen today.

The pain went away and Hermione's vision came back. She looked to her left, where her wand lay on the side table, waiting to be used.

She grabbed her wand and muttered: _Expecto Patronum_

Though the Patronus was a charm to protect, she also knew it could send messages from reading while at Hogwarts.

She watched as her silver otter flew through the air to the destination she wanted with her message on it.

**.: With Draco :.**

Draco was sitting on his bay window in his study, looking over the early January day.

The sun was hot in the sixty-degree weather, just a little chilly but not too bad. The snow was glistening, and shinning brightly from being slightly melted. The trees were covered with snow and the lake was frozen solid.

It was a beautiful day.

Then he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was shimmering brightly.

He looked over to see Hermione's silver Patronus otter.

He got up questionably, and looked at the otter clearly. There was a silver note on its back, and he picked it up and opened it to see black writing.

"Im in labor" he said, reading the note aloud. "What does that mean?"

He looked down at Hermione's otter. Otter plus note equals Hermione

"Oh my gosh!" he said, eyes widening "Hermione!"

He ran out of his study, to his room, looking for Hermione. But he didn't find her there.

He went downstairs, into the kitchen, thinking since Hermione hormones were being screwed around with, that she'd be there. But he didn't find her there either.

"Where could Hermione be?" he thought clearly. "She had said something last night about a couple books she had to read and meetings she had to go to… BOOKS!"

He ran up to the Malfoy library and burst through the doors, yelling "Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy and smiled, calmer than ever

"We've got to get you to St. Mungo's" he said, running over to her and kneeling in front of her.

She nodded, and smiled again

"Well, come on" he said, helping her up "We've got to go!"

He ran out of the library, getting their coats and calling his mother over.

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"'Mione's in labor!" he said running around frantically.

"Oh that's wonderful dear" she said with a smile.

"Yes… I've got to get to St. Mungo's" he said and disapparated.

She rolled her eyes. "Just like how his father was"

She walked up the stairs to where she knew Hermione was.

"Hello dearest" she said, as she walked through the library doors "I think we might have to cancel your meetings. Let's get you to St. Mungo's, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, as Narcissa went over and helped Hermione to the front door.

Narcissa grabbed the coat Draco dropped and put it on Hermione.

Just then, Draco apparated into the house, eyes wide.

"Im sorry, Hermione" he said, walking toward her. He gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go have this baby"

Hermione gripped onto both of his wrist as he apparated them both to St. Mungo's.

She arrived, feeling very weak in her knees, and fell in a wheelchair that a healer already had ready for her.

"Ready to deliver that baby, Princess? Or should I call you Mrs. Malfoy?" the healer asked.

"Just Hermione please" she replied, finally speaking.

The healer nodded and wheeled her to a ward, with Draco in toe.

"Just in here"

They turned into a ward, for one person only.

The healer gave Hermione a hospital dress and, after she changed, she helped her into the hospital bed.

"As the muggles say: The doctor will see you in a moment" the healer said and then left, laughing at the word doctor.

Hermione waved her hand and her book appeared in her hands, the one she was reading before.

"How can you be so calm?" Draco asked as he sat down next to her in a chair, hair disheveled.

She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't seem so big right now. But watch… once the pain comes, you'll wish you weren't here"

Draco shook his head no "I would never leave your side."

She smiled as he grabbed her hand.

Then a medi-witch walked in and looked at the couple.

"The Princess and her Prince expecting their first child…. True fairy tale" she said with a smile. "Lets check you out, shall we?"

She went over to Hermione, took out her wand, and said a spell.

A scroll appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Hmmm…" she said looking over the scroll. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! It seems you are having twins… and your next contraction is coming" she glanced at her watch "…. Now"

Hermione felt the same jolt of pain, and squeezed Draco's hand, hard. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to think of another topic to drown all the thoughts of pain out of her mind.

Draco winced as Hermione cut the circulations to his fingers. He loved her, but the pain was unbearable

The medi-witch counted to ten and the contraction stopped.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked.

Hermione glared. "Don't mess with me at the moment"

Draco stroked her hair "Its ok" he cooed.

She took more breaths "Sorry" she replied.

The medi-witch nodded. "It's understandable. Now… I think you guys should think of a name for the two that are to arrive in about" she glanced at her watch again "Give or take 5 hours"

Hermione nodded and the witch left.

"Two?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "We're having twins, Draco"

Draco's eyes widened, then he passed out, falling out of his chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just like last year" she said and took her wand, muttering "Despierta" and water came out of her wand, splashing Draco in the face.

"What? Huh?" he said jumping up and looking around. "I just had the strangest dream… the medi-witch said we were having twins"

Hermione smiled and told him to sit "Well then, you weren't dreaming"

Draco's mouth dropped. "It's just like my dream" he said.

Hermione looked at him questionably, but shrugged it off and began reading.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, and blew out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"What are you so scared about?" Hermione asked, looking at him with concern filled eyes.

He smiled. "Nothing" he got up and kissed her forehead "I'm going to owl everyone. Don't have those babies without me"

She smiled and nodded, then began reading.

Draco walked to the door, then turned to Hermione and smiled before exiting the ward.

Draco walked up to the Owlery (sp?) he knew the hospital had.

He started writing letters, one to everyone important..

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_If you wouldn't mind sending Ginny Weasley to St. Mungo's for today and tomorrow. I'm sure she would like to be there when Hermione has our twins. Thank you for your hospitality._

_The Prince of Slytherin,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Then he wrote to Harry and Ron that were both at the Ministry, working as Aurors.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_It has come to my attention that you two need to be here, at St. Mungo's. Hermione is in labor with twins. … I'm just as surprised as you two. Hope this letter doesn't get intercepted. See you two soon_

_The Prince of Magic,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Then he wrote one to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I would like it if you joined Hermione and I at St. Mungo's. It has been noted that she is having twins instead of one. If you want to change anything in the nursery, I think now would be the time._

_Your Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Now he needed his best mate.

_Dear Blaise,_

_Hey man, 'Mione's in labor and we're having twins. Come to St. Mungo's, Ginny is going to be here and I'm sure you what to see her, don't you? Anyways, if not, then come for support._

_Your friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He smiled. He had to write like Blaise for Blaise to be able to understand him. (Blaisezeniess)

He looked at his watch and then heard 3 pops. He looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Blaise.

"'Ello Mate" Blaise said, smiling.

"Stressed yet?" Harry asked, beaming.

Draco nodded.

"That's what you get" Ron said, also smiling.

"Come on, we should get to the fireplace." Draco said and led them out of the room.

Once at the fireplace, Ginny came out instantly.

She dusted herself off and then looked up at them. "Ready for this?" she asked them.

They nodded "Lead the way, Draco"

He smiled at her. She always found a way to seem happy. He took them to Hermione's ward where she was starting a new book.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said and ran up to her friend, and hugged her.

"Hey Gin" she said smiling.

"So you're having twins, huh?" Harry asked walking over to her, also giving her a hug.

She nodded. "I guess so"

Ron and Blaise walked over to her and gave her a hug too.

Hermione smiled and looked out the window. She saw her raven, sitting on the windowsill.

A puzzled look came upon her face, but she snapped her fingers. The window opened and the raven flew in and landed on her shoulder.

She took the note her raven had and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It has been a long time since I talked to you. 18 years to be exact. I would like to congratulate you and Draco for the twins. Your father is here, chanting "I'm going to be a grandfather!" all over Heaven. It's starting to get really annoying but that's why I love him. I would like to thank you for defeating my father, or your grandfather. I was never able to see the light of day because of him. Thank You. I'm proud to call you my daughter, Hermione. I hope you and Draco have a wonderful life with the twins. Enjoy Life_

_Love,_

_Genevieve Riddle, Your Mother_

Hermione's eyes began to tear. She never got to meet her mother and this was the only thing close enough to her.

A tear fell and landed on the parchment. And soon, two gold chains appeared on the parchment. _One for each child_, the letter wrote.

Hermione looked ahead to see two ghostly figures, smiling and waving to her. She knew instantly who they were… her parents.

She smiled at them before another contraction came, making all the pain come back to her.

The medi-witch ran through the door and in front of Hermione.

"It seems my calculations were wrong. The babies should be here sooner than we thought."

Hermione counted slowly to ten and the contraction stopped.

"What do you mean sooner?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Maybe in 2 hours, we'll have two little babies instead of in 5."

Hermione nodded. "Just get them out of me"

The medi-witch laughed. "Don't worry, they'll be out soon. Just rest till then"

Hermione laid her head on the pillows behind her, relaxing, and taking deep breaths.

Draco watched his wife breath. Even though she might be all angry from the pain, he still thought she looked cute.

He stroked her hair as she calmed down. She kept her eyes closed. She soon fell into a slumber, but he knew she was going to wake up for a contraction.

He just stared at her, as she went through the final contraction. Then, before he knew it, the two hours passed and the medi-witch was giving Hermione a potion.

"This should help a little bit with the pain" the witch said.

Narcissa shook her head as she watched Hermione go through pain.

"Poor girl has to go through child birth twice in an hour. But it will be worth it in the end." She smiled. "I'm going to be a grandmother"

She took a seat and two ghostly figures appeared next to her.

She didn't flinch "I was wondering when you two would get here"

The woman shrugged. "It's hard to get past Merlin."

"I'm going to be a grandfather" the man was chanting.

Narcissa laughed. "I see you're just as happy as me"

Hermione watched as Narcissa talked to her parents. She thought it was only her that could see them but apparently not.

"I need you to push, Princess" the medi-witch said.

Hermione did as she was told. The pain was worst than the contractions. Lemon juice in her eyes seemed like nothing now.

She continued to push until the medi-witch said stop and she heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl"

A healer came out of nowhere and took the baby from the medi-witch. Hermione watched as the healer took her baby to a table and clean her off.

Draco was beaming. He was a father finally.

But then the smile faded when Hermione began crushing his hand again once the medi-witch told her to push.

The pain came back to Hermione.

She looked up at Draco, anger on her face. "This is your fault!" she yelled

Draco gaped. Narcissa laughed "Don't worry, honey, it's just her hormones"

Draco nodded and Hermione continued to push.

He was focusing on his purple fingers until he realized Hermione let go of his hand, and a baby cry could be heard.

"It's a boy" the medi-witch said before another healer came and took Hermione and Draco's son.

Hermione sighed with relief and laid back down, panting.

Draco smiled at his wife. "You did it!" he said, happier than ever. He kissed her forehead as she continued to breath deeply.

The two healers came over with their kids.

They gave the son to Draco and the daughter to Hermione.

"What are you going to call them?" Ginny asked.

"I'll pick his name if you pick hers" Draco said, still smiling.

Hermione nodded. "Everyone… meet Alexandra Genevieve Malfoy"

Hermione's ghostly mother smiled.

Draco looked down at his son… _Just like my dream_, he thought

He smiled "This is Jacob George Malfoy"

Hermione's ghostly father beamed, and started jumping around "My grandson is named after me!"

Genevieve rolled her eyes. She gave Hermione a smile, and then grabbed her husband, who waved, and they vanished.

Narcissa smiled "It was good to see them again" she said to no one in particular.

Ginny smiled and conjured a camera. "Get together you four" she indicated to Draco, Hermione, Alex, and Jake.

Draco climbed onto the bed with Hermione and wrapped his arm around her. They smiled down at their children and Ginny took the picture.

"Kodak moment" Harry said, smiling.

Hermione giggled. She was the only one who knew what he was talking about.

"Ginny, would you like to be their godmother?" Hermione asked.

Ginny beamed and nodded frantically.

_Her best friend and my best mate_, Draco thought

"Blaise, how about you… want to be their godfather?"

Blaise did the same as Ginny, beamed. He walked over to Ginny, grabbed her around the waist as he chanted, "We're their godparents!" Ginny soon joined in, as he spun her around.

Hermione and Draco laughed.

**.: 5 Years Later :.**

Hermione and Draco were 23 years old and had 2 lovely little 5 year old children.

Alex had taken her mothers beauty. She had soft brownhair and lovely brown eyes.

As for Jake, he had his father's platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.

They were a spinning image of their parents, and Hermione and Draco loved this.

It still made them wonder how on Earth could the prophecy say one child when they got two wonderful kids with the same power as them.

"No one said the prophecy would be accurate." Hermione always said.

Draco sat in a chair in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor, of which he now owned. He sat there, drinking a cup of tea, while reading the Prophet.

The day was nice. Very bright sky, birds chirping and flying through the air. The wind was gentle and carried a slight scent of roses as it flew by and ruffled his hair.

He loved days like this. Calm and soothing, until…

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Two little children's voices came. He put down his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and saw a little boy about 5 with blonde hair and radiant silver eyes with a little girl about the same age with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled upon their appearance.

"Hi Alex. Hi Jake. What is it?" he said calmly, the kids in front of him, beaming.

"Mummy's trying to make us go to bed for nap time" Alex said.

"We don't want to go to sleep yet" said Jake.

Draco's smile grew even wider. "Is she really?"

"There you two are" came a sudden voice, shocking the kids but not surprising Draco.

"Mum!" the little kids screamed in unison.

They turned around to find a woman who didn't even look like she had kids. She had long brown straight hair that went to the end of her back and she was wearing a black dress that reached the floor. It was tight around her torso, like a corset, but puffed a little bit after her stomach, giving it an elegant style. She wore a long sleeve, black sweater that was open like a jacket and went past her mid thigh and hugged her body in the right spots.

She leaned against the doorframe of one of the French doors leading to the 3rd living room/ ballroom.

"Did you two think you could hide from me?" she said to them.

Alex and Jake ran around the gardens, screaming with joy and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Their mother was running after them, enjoying her time with her kids.

Draco still loved days like this though.

He got up and went towards his wife. As she ran by him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Run you two. I don't know how long I can hold her" Draco said to Alex and Jake.

They giggled and ran into the house and, from what Draco could see, up the curved staircase and vanished from their site.

He looked to his wife who was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"You know I'll get you back for doing that, right?" she asked.

"I know" he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. He released and looked into her eyes "But you know you love me"

His wife smiled. "Yes… I know" she said truthfully.

He smirked "I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too, Draco"

They kissed passionately until

"Hehe... Mummy and Daddy are kissing!" the heard a voice say.

They looked up to see an Alex giggling and a Jake, grossed out, looking over one of the many balconies.

They laughed.

"I love days like this" Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "Me too" she looked at Alex and Jake at the balcony. "We need to start getting ready for the corrination"

Draco nodded "Yes, Yes, of course"

Draco and Hermione walked to Alex and Jake's room and readied them up.

Alex was wearing a small black dress with shoes that laced up like a goddess.

Jake wore simple black dress robes with the family crest on his the left corner of his chest.

Both of them wore black cloaks that reached the floor. On the back, there was an 'M' for Malfoy.

Hermione didnt have to change. She was already wearing what she had to wear.

Draco smirked, _She forgot about their nap time,_ he thought.

He too dressed in black dress robes with the family crest.

Hermione and Draco wore their crowns and robes.

Hermione picked up Alex, while Draco picked up Jacob.

They both apparated to Hogwarts, since they were the only ones who could, and were greeted with a large crowd of people, cheering, clapping, and whisteling.

They continued to walk until they got to the Great Hall.

A red carpet was placed on the floor, leading to the Heads table.

Dumbledore stood at his pediom, smiling, and the twinkle in his eyes.

He began "We are gathered here today to promote both Prince Draco and Princess Hermione to King and Queen. Their children, Alexandra and Jacob, will become the new Princess and Prince of Magic"

Jake and Alex gasped. They were wondering why they were so dressed up, and why their parents were wearing crowns like in the stories they had read to them.

Hermione and Draco continued to walk with the children in their hands.

Once to the front, they kneeled before Dumbledore, and bowed their heads.

Dumbledore took their crowns and placed them on top of Alex and Jake's head, Alex - silver, Jake - which turned silver.

"I here by announce, Alexandra Genevieve Malfoy, Princess of Gryffindor and Magic, and Jacob George Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and Magic"

Then, Madam Pomfrey came out with a new pair of crowns on a burgundy pillow, like 5 years before.

"Princess Hemione Isabel Granger Malfoy is now, and forever known in the History of Magic, as the Queen of Gryffindor and Magic" he placed a new gold crown, similar to hers before but slightly bigger.

He walked to Draco

"Draco Gregory Malfoy is now, and forever known in the History of Magic, as the King of Slytherin and Magic" he placed the new gold crown upon his head.

"Please rise"

Draco and Hermione stood, children still at hand.

People began to cheer all around the Malfoy family.

Hermione and Draco saw in the crowd all of their friends. Even Pansy, who was smiling and clapping, with some French guy.

"Let us Celebrate!" Dumbledore said and the four long tables appeared.

"You four will sit at the Heads table" Dumbledore said and led them to their spots.

Draco and Hermione sat in large, gold plated chairs, with Alex on Hermione's left, and Jake on Draco's right.

Draco leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Something good always happens when we're here"

Hermione nodded. "Is that good? or bad?"

Draco smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Good"

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek "My King"

Draco let out a small laugh and placed his hand on hers, "My Queen"

And they ended this story with a passionate kiss.

"Mummy and Daddy are kissing again!"

* * *

**_I have stuff to say_**

**_I named the children after Draco's dream. At the time i was going out with this one kid, but me and him are over now so the name kinda had 2 stick cuz i wanted it 2 b just like Draco's dream which is y he kept saying "its just like my dream". (Dont jump to conclusions Kate D.)_**

**_As 4 y i didnt make Hermione and Draco king and queen b4... that was bcuz when Dumbledore was registering Hermione and Draco as royalties at the Ministry, he knew they were going to have kids, after hearing the prophecy, so he made them Prince and Princess so that they can be promoted, like their kids. It didnt seem formal to me so i had 2 add it. They also seemed young to be King and Queen at the age of 17. But then again... Hermione being pregnant at 17 seemed to young too._**

**_There is also the fact that there will be no sequel to this, cuz then it would b Hermione and Draco's kid's life and i dont want that. I'm more into Dramione fics... not their kids going to Hogwarts and finding adventure, love and terror. Not me. Sorry to disappoint everyone._**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers... Im glad u liked my story._**


End file.
